La fleur de la mort
by Ashtart
Summary: ...La añoranza del ayer se hace tan pesada como la lápida que no te deja salir de tu tumba, reposas protegida de la luz del sol y oculta de la mansa lluvia como del llanto de la luna que arroja sus lágrimas convertidas en polvo de dolor...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aqui les traigo un fic, espero que les guste, advierto que solo soy una escritora novata! asi que despues no quiero problemas xD, esta historia se remonta al pasado por asi decirlo, NO ES YAOI, asi que fanaticos de yaoi, sorry!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya como Dokho y Shion no me pertenecen! (ojala!) son de Kurumada! el resto que no identifiquen son mios!**

**Bueno creo que es todo lo q tengo q decir, a comenzar ToT... **

**_

* * *

_ **

CAPITULO 1. DOLOR

_La añoranza del ayer  
se hace pesada,  
como la lápida  
que no te deja salir  
de tu tumba_

_**Grecia, Hace 13 años de la actualidad **_

Las nubes tapaban la hermosa luna que se presentaba en el oscuro cielo, señal de que iba a llover, ya llevaba meses en que el clima estaba de esa forma, después de todo eran los comienzos de Mayo, la finalización de la temporada de lluvias; sonrió al ver esto, a pesar de que tal sonrisa era tapada por aquella vieja mascara

- _Tantos años han pasado…_

Murmuro con pesar, mientras en sus ocultos ojos rosas se veía la nostalgia que recorría su cuerpo en aquellos momentos

- _señor por favor entre, no le hace bien este tiempo_

Volteo a ver quien era la persona que se dirigía a el, miro al joven portador de una armadura de plata, lo observo con orgullo y miro aquellos largos cabellos negros, su piel blanca y aquellos dos puntos morados en su frente remplazando sus cejas, pero mas todo observo aquellos ojos rosados del caballero, esos ojos jóvenes, llenos de un cierto brillo valentía y vigor, como una vez fueron los de el, el problema fue que el tiempo mato aquel brillo

Camino a dentro de aquel templo, lleno de historias, donde hombres y mujeres de coraje han entrado mostrando su infinita lealtad a aquella diosa, que dentro de muy poco daría aparición en la tierra

_- Excelencia, será mejor que se siente, ha pasado un agotador día en Jamir…, En realidad no comprendo su empeño en educar al pequeño Mu… _

_- al igual que nosotros Mu es uno de los pocos supervivientes de nuestra raza, Como sabrás el actual caballero de Aries no es adecuado para su instrucción._

_- Entonces permítame ser yo su maestro, ser el patriarca y al mismo tiempo entrenar a ciertos aspirantes lo deja sumamente agotado mi señor_- en su voz se notaba la preocupación

_- No, yo asumí la responsabilidad de entrenarlo y así lo haré _

_- Como desee, excelencia…_- agachando su cabeza en forma de respeto- _por favor ocupe su lugar en el trono ha de estar exhausto_

Se sintió débil cuando al sentarse el caballero recurrió a ayudarlo, pero no dijo nada al respeto, cuando ocupo aquel asiento, se quito su casco dejando caer la larga cabellera blanca que en un tiempo era de color verde y se dispuso a quitarse la mascara, dando a demostrar aquellas arrugas en su rostro, muestra de que los años se habían encizañado con el, emitió un largo suspiro, mientras el caballero lo miraba con aun mas preocupación

_- Excelencia me permitiría opinar en algo?-_ Comento algo dudoso el joven

_- Opina…_.- mirándolo intrigado

_- Señor, con su mas debido respeto, y espero que me disculpe por mi osadía, pero los días pasan con rapidez y usted sigue envejeciendo, tal vez es hora de que deje esta ardua labor y descanse… - _

_- Arles… Descansare cuando mi corazón deje de latir y sepa que ya no soy necesario para mi diosa, mientras seguiré cumpliendo con la tarea que Atena me ha encomendado, además espero que Aioros como mi sucesor crezca un poco mas para ocupar mi puesto _

_- Discúlpeme señor_- agachando una vez mas su cabeza

_- No tienes nada que disculparte…. Se hace tarde es mejor que vayas a dormir, haz tenido un largo día…-_ Levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación

_- Si excelencia…. Buenas noches Señor, que Atenea y los dioses vele su sueño- _camino hacia la entrada del templo, cuando justamente la lluvia comenzó, cerro sus ojos y escucho el fuerte caer del agua

_- Espera…!- _Lo miro unos momentos examinándolo, hasta q una sonrisa se formo en su rostro_- La extrañas?_

- La cara del joven sin querer se volvió roja y bajo su mirada, en vergüenza

_- No tienes por que avergonzarte… Ella fue alguien muy importante en tu vida… se que hay noches que no puedes evitar soñar con ella _

_- Mi señor…! _

_- Shhh… yo te permito soñarla…. Seria algo egoísta de mi parte si no lo hiciera asi_

_- Gracias… la verdad es que es imposible alejarla de mi mente…- _comento arles, siéndole sincero, a pesar de lo que podía pensar el venerable anciano que estaba frente a el

_- Te entiendo mas que nadie….- _Shion bajo su rostro y ocultos ancianos ojos con su cabello blanco, no quería demostrarle a el lo mucho que lo entendía_- Que tengas buenas noches, mi pequeño hermano….- _Marchándose rápidamente a su alcoba

Diviso a su alrededor aquella habitación que había ocupado por tantos largos años, y se sentó en aquel viejo escritorio, tomo una hoja de papel y comenzó a recordar aquel tiempo en que era caballero

_- Si tan solo me hubiese quedado en ese lugar…_

Su voz sonaba triste, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer

_- Mi bella flor…_

Tomo aquella hoja que estaba en blanco, pidiendo a gritos ser marcada por su escritura, tomo una pluma y la sumergió en el pequeño recipiente de tinta y comenzó a escribir, tal vez así ahogaría sus penas, ya que ya no tenía a su amigo para poder contarle sus sufrimiento, el mismo que lo seguía desde hace ya 230 años

**_2 Días Después…_**

El tiempo estaba igual de tormentoso en China en aquellos dias, pero el a pesar de todo seguía inmóvil en aquel sitio, vigilando aquel sello que su diosa le encargo, dio un largo suspiro al sentir aquella presencia detrás de el, giro un poco su cabeza mas no digo nada al ver el caballero otorgarle la carta mientras hacia una reverencia

_- Para usted gran maestro de parte del Patriarca-_ Murmuro el caballero

Tomo la carta con apuro hacia tanto que no hablaba con su amigo, hermano, compañero de armas y confidente. Analizo la situación por un momento, esta carta solo significaba algo: Shion sufría.

El caballero se marcho tan sigiloso como había llegado, pero Dokho ni siquiera le importo, tomo aquel sobre y lo abrió con extremo cuidado, varios truenos se pudieron escuchar en el lugar, esto estremeció al caballero pero no por miedo si no por tristeza, doblego el papel y comenzó a leer

"_**Querido Dokho…**_

_**El oficio de patriarca del santuario ha consumido mis fuerzas durante tantos años, Agradezco a mi diosa permitirme servirle de esta forma, el haber confiado en mi tal puesto de gran importancia me hace sentir honrado.**_

- _Lo se compañero, tu cosmo se debilita mas cada vez, pero creo que lo único que te permite estar vivo es el orgullo de servirle a Atenea, lo que también me motiva a mi_

**_Durante mi experiencia he logrado ver aquellos escritos prohibidos de los hombres que al igual que yo ocuparon tal responsabilidad como cabecilla de los 88 caballeros, y al igual que ellos, por mas de doscientos años, he escrito cientos de libros, donde he puesto en tinta aquellas sagradas enseñanzas que me han permitido comprender cosas que van mas allá de la vista mortal, incluso mas allá de la alquimia que como Lemuriano conocía. Doy mis respetos a tales hombres que redactaron su experiencia en tinta y papel. Es por aquella razón que me siento culpable. En mis escritos he relatado mi vida como aprendiz, como caballero dorado y como patriarca, mas nunca como mortal que soy. _**

Los ojos de Dokho se abrieron en totalidad, con que era eso que amargaba los días y noches del actual patriarca, lo que llenaba con horror sus pensamientos y amargaba sus sueños

**_En estos tiempos de relativa paz, no puedo alejar este mal presentimiento de mi mente, se que mi muerte esta cerca, mi corazón me lo dice y las estrellas me lo confirman, es por eso que te escribo en estas hojas, necesitaba desahogarme, contarte lo que hoy me aflige, a ti, mi amigo con el cual he compartido tanto en tan largo transcurso. _**

_- Tu muerte…. … Desahógate que yo lo haré igual-_ Hablaba con tal tristeza como si Shion estuviera ahí parado ante el contándole lo que le pasaba, en vez de aquella carta

**_Recuerdas esas tantas veces que nos las pasábamos en el templo de Libra, conversando, riéndonos e infinidades de cosas mas, incluso estar en silencio era placentero en aquella época, pero todo se desvaneció, aquella paz, tranquilidad y mas que todo alegría quedaron en el olvido. ¿Amigo Cuantas veces ahogue mi llanto, aquel que trataba de salir desesperadamente por la soledad y tristeza que aun hoy embarga este viejo corazón! Yo se que tu también haz detenido aquella amarga lagrima que amenaza tus ojos. Dime acaso era posible tanto sufrimiento en ese tiempo? _**

**_-_** _Yo también anhelo volver atrás, pero es irremediable, y lo único que nos queda es ahogar nuestro llanto… Sabes creo que si es posible tanto sufrimiento incluso ahora es posible_

**_Veo las doce casas y recuerdos invaden mi mente, son tan dulces y agrios a la misma vez, Duelen, duelen mucho… Creo que a pesar de todo, el tiempo no cura heridas. Pero sabes que me hiere mas, no ver nunca mas aquel rostro, Discúlpame por decirlo, ya que se que a ti te hace sufrir, quizás mas que a mi, pero… hasta hoy mi corazón aguanta esta agonía. _**

Esta vez las lágrimas no fueron retenidas, caían en la piel ya arrugada del anciano

_- Tonto…. A ti te duele mas que a nadie_

Murmuro con pesar, a el también le dolia…

**_Fue en la casa de Aries donde mis ojos se deleitaron al ver tal hermosura, no hay palabra en el mundo que pueda si quiera describirla. Dokho Perdóname! Yo pude salvarla! Evitar que su vida fuera tomada por manos de aquellos hombre de alma vendida hacia aquel dios que nos arrebato lo mas preciado! Solo tenia que quedarme con ella… pero no, la deje sola a su riesgo._**

_- Cuando vas a entender que tu no tienes la culpa shion! Sabes que ella nunca iba a permitir el hecho de que la protegieras era tan testaruda! Además hiciste bien al marcharte de aquel lugar… Era tu deber_

**_Se lo que debes pensar pero… si siento culpabilidad de que ya no este a nuestro lado, pero este remordimiento no la traerá de vuelta, eso lo se, es por esa razón que el día en que muera y mi alma sea llevada al Inframundo, espero que el destino me conceda la oportunidad de ver una vez mas su rostro. Querido amigo he de confesar que durante todo este tiempo te envidie como nunca, tu eras el único que podía observarla sin mascara, mirarla profundamente en aquellos ojos que podría morir viéndolos, que besabas la tersa piel de aquella mejilla tantas veces que lo desearas… Pero sabes te admiro también por eso, tu jamás te perdiste en lo que yo si, en lujuria, tu la respetabas, mas yo la deseaba con desespero. Pero ya no importa ¿cierto, amigo se que malos tiempos vienen, si dentro de un año otra carta de parte mía no te llega, te pido rompe este vinculo que tienes con el santuario_**

_**Sin más que decirte me despido**_

_**Tu amigo **_

_**Shion **_

Arrugo el papel en sus diminutas manos y lo lanzo a la cascada, las lágrimas caían amargamente en su rostro

- _Shion eres un tonto… siempre lo fuiste para no ver lo obvio, Tu nunca la deseaste con mal… Por el amor de dios Shion tu sentimientos iban mas allá de lo puro! Pero eres tan ciego de no ver lo que sientes…. Es por esto que esta tormentosa noche daré rienda suelta a mis lágrimas por ti y por mí, yo derramare las lágrimas que tu, estas reteniendo…. Y no te preocupes romperé vínculos, pues yo también presiento que algo malo nos asecha

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, mande reviews por favor, aunque sea para insultos, pero manden! acepto criticas, virus, amenazas, etcc (o.O)**_

**Vanessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola **

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron mi fic y dejaron un reviews n.n!**

**Shadir:** Muchas gracias por tu reviews fuiste la primera! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este capitulo tambien te gusten.n! una vez mas GRACIAS!

**Layla:** layla! gracias por leer mi historia! espero que sigas leyendola! jeje... pro cierto conectate pronto al msn tengo tiempo sin hablar contigo! mira que quiero recordarte de tu boda xD!

**Olympia-mg:** muchas gracias por tu reviews, ojala sigas leyendo y dando tu opinion n.n!

**Pandora:** Cuñada! no puedes consolar a shion, no te lo permito, yo soy la unik que lo consuela xD! ademas el no esta viejito solo tiene 250 y pico de años o.O.. se conserva bien! gracias por leer mi historia espero que sigas haciendolo n.n! ... ah mandale saludos a mis sobrinos y cuñado!

**Ice:** otra que tengo algun tiempo sin hablar!... en verdad crees que se me va bien la tragedia? en realidad no me considero buena en nada xD... en verdad te da mala espina Arles? o.o bueno eso veremos mas adelante xD

* * *

**Capitulo 2._ "Début"_**

_**China, Hace 259 años de la actualidad**_

Una tormenta se propiciaba en el pacifico lugar, todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo se encontraban en sus casas, esperando que la fuerte lluvia pasara y que el cielo se despejara, pero al parecer el tiempo predestinaba otra cosa. El viento soplaba con furia y las gotas de agua caían sin cesar, mientras los truenos y relámpagos asustaban a los pequeños niños que trataban de conciliar el sueño pero el miedo se los impedía

En una de las humildes casas, una joven pareja buscaba la manera de hacer dormir a su pequeño, el niño de tan solo 2 años rápidamente quedo dormido, su madre, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños rojizos, miraba con dulzura a su hijo, mientras su padre observaba con orgullo a su primogénito por ser un tan buen niño

_- Es un niño hermoso- _Murmuraba la madre observando lo guapo de su hijo- _Tiene tus ojos- _Mientras su esposo la acogía en sus brazos y le dedicaba una de esas miradas esmeraldas que la hacían sentir como si volara

-_Pero se parece mas a ti es por eso que es tan guapo_

_-Es mejor que nos retiremos, no queremos que el pequeño Dohko se despierte_

_-Tienes razón…_

La humilde pareja salio de la habitación del pequeño, para dirigirse a la suya y dormir, olvidando, por aquella noche, la fuerte lluvia que caía en aquel pequeño pueblo de China.

Cerca del humilde hogar, una sombra se ocultaba en el manto de la oscura y tempestuosa noche, al parecer huía de algo o alguien mientras en sus manos un bulto cargaba con cierto recelo, observo si alguien se encontraba cerca, y se dirigió a una de las casas, tomo su pequeña carga y la abrazo mientras lagrimas caían disfrazándose con las gotas de lluvias, dejo el bulto en la entrada de la casa, y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada, pero de pronto siguió su camino corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En una cascada, que se encontraba cerca del pueblo, estaba la extraña sombra, observado como el agua caía hacia abajo en aquel peñasco, al igual que su idea de huir.

-_No deberías seguir escapando- _Decía un hombre encapuchado observado a la sombra que tenia al frente

_- Lo se-_ Murmuro con pesar dándose la vuelta para observar al hombre, dando a percatar así que era una hermosa mujer

_- Ven… Tal vez mi señor te perdone... No te oponga _- Mientras extendía su mano

-_No lo haré….-_ Retrocediendo quedando en la punta del peñasco mientras su negro cabello se mecía con fuerza por el viento

- _No seas tonta… te salvaras a ti y a ella… Además sabes muy bien lo que pasara si lo haces, aun así quedaras en sus manos y recibirás un castigo peor_- acercándose a ella

- _Lo se muy bien...-_ sonriéndole y cerrando sus ojos rojo carmesí mientras, retrocedía hasta dejarse caer- "_Pero con esto la salvare a ella"_- Pensaba mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas- "_Adiós mi amor, perdóname…Te amo.."_

En el peñasco el hombre se daba la vuelta para marcharse, pero se quedo ahí dándole la espalda al lugar donde la mujer se había lanzado, apretó su puño con fuerza, le había dolido, pero no era el hecho de que se había matado, si no era por lo que le sucedería después de aquel suicidio

-_"Siempre fuiste una tonta…, Pero Fuiste MI tonta, maldigo el día en que caí bajo tus flechas, Eros_

En el humilde hogar la pareja podía escuchar los gritos de un niño, se levantaron de su cómoda cama y se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo pero al ver que este dormía placidamente, buscaron de donde era que provenía el llanto, el hombre abrió la puerta al sentir que aquel sonido venia afuera de su casa pero cuando la abrió no vio a nadie, pero la joven mujer se asomo y bajo su cabeza para ver a un bulto muy envuelto por unas finas telas negras y un broche con la forma de dos flores, dos Anémonas, hechas de plata con una hermosa piedra preciosa azul en el centro de la flor, que sostenía un papel ; la mujer acogió el bulto apartando un poco la fina tela observado el rostro del bebe que al parecer solo tenia días de nacido

_-Es un bebe mi amor_- Mientras lo arrullaba en forma de que se calmara y dejara de llorar

_-Quien pudo haber sido?-_ Mientras buscaba indicio de alguien en la lluvia- _No veo a nadie"_

_-Mira es una niña…-_ Mientras quitaba las telas del cuerpo de la criatura- _Al parecer debió ser de una familia prestigiada sus mantos son muy finos y delicados_

_- Si y al igual que este papel que estaba sujetado al broche_- Mientras abría el papel y leía las finas escritura hechas a tinta

- _Que dice?_

_-Dice: "**Disculpen la molestia, les dejo encargado a mi hija su nombre es Hana, espero que la acojan en su humilde morada, y la críen como yo no he de poder criarla… En las telas un collar y un broche de plata… les pido… les ruego, que nunca se lo quiten, es mi regalo hacia ella, mi perdón a no poder estar con ella….**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido dándoles las gracias de todo corazón" **_

_-Por que la habrán dejado?_

- _No lo se… _

_Mira aquí esta el collar-_ Viendo el hermoso collar de plata que sostenía la bebe en sus diminutas manos- _Es hermoso_

El hombre se acerco y miro aquella delicada y fina cadena de plata, con un pequeño medallón de una estrella de 5 puntas, con finos grabados muy extraños para la pareja

_-Es demasiado…- _Murmuro el hombre extasiado- _Que haremos con ella?_

_-La cuidaremos y criaremos como si fuera nuestra hija_

_- Segura?- _Pregunto su esposo algo dudoso, sosteniendo el broche- _después de todo traía consigo esto… Una anémona…. Mal presagio _

_- Pero no podemos dejarla sola a su suerte!_

_- Esta bien… se quedara con nosotros… Nosotros las criaremos- _Acercándose y mirando a la pequeña- _Su belleza no es natural… Cautiva y Atrapa…_

La lluvia ceso durante aquella noche, los días pasaron, mientras la pareja criaba con esmero a los dos pequeños que ahora habitaban en aquel humilde hogar, Cuatro largos años pasaron, y ya todo el pueblo conocía a ambos niños que solían meterse en problemas constantemente. Un día, en las afueras del pueblo, un niño miraba con admiración la enorme cascada que caía con gracia, aquella cascada de Rozan

_Hermano! Mama dice que vengas que pronto va anochecer_

El niño volteo a ver una pequeña, de largos cabellos negros como la noche y unos ojos plateados; En realidad cualquiera que los viera sabría de inmediato que no son hermanos de sangre, hasta ellos lo sabían, pero tan solo por pasar aquellos años juntos los convertían en hermanos, y eso nadie podía negarlo

_- Dokho vente! Va a llover y sabes que no me gusta las noches así!_-Viendo que el niño no se venia

_ya voy, Hana- _Gritaba, pero al ver que su hermana venia hacia el se dio la vuelta y siguió observando el hermoso lugar_- Te gusta?_

_- Sabes que si…Aunque…-_bajando su mirada_- Me da tristeza y pesar… _

_- Vente vamonos antes que nuestra madre se moleste- _Observando al ver la reacción de Hana

Ambos niños se dirigieron a su hogar, algo temerosos de recibir la furia de sus padres por llegar de tan noche, al llegar, vieron a varias personas alrededor de su casa, llorando, lamentándose, Dokho tomo fuertemente la mano de Hana, y se dirigió hacia la entrada, cuando entro, sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras el grito desgarrador de Hana se escucho por todo el lugar; Ahí en aquella humilde vivienda, en el suelo reposaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, muertos de una forma cruel, la niña se acerco a ellos, sus ojos parecían sin vida, estaciados por el espectáculo, un anciano al ver esto la tomo al igual que a Dokho y los saco de ahí

_-Mi madre… Padre…-_ Eran las únicas palabras que murmuraba el niño

El anciano le partía el corazón observando tan trágica escena, pero lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de lo que ahora les sucedería a ambos, con pesar puso su mano en el hombro de Dokho, mirándolo detalladamente

_ahora que vamos a hacer?- _Decía Dokho mientras veía al anciano buscando respuesta

Fue en eso que detrás del anciano una mujer muy alta apareció, vestía de forma muy extraña, mientras cubría su rostro con una mascara; El anciano la observo sabia quien era y el por que venia, así que se hizo a un lado mientras la extraña tomaba a la niña y la arrastraba, ya que, la pequeña ponía resistencia. Dokho al ver esto salto a ayudarla pero se vio detenido cuando el anciano lo tomaba a el y lo retenía

- _Suélteme! Mi hermana!-_ Gritaba mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltaran

- _Hermano!-_ Pataleando en los brazos de la mujer hasta que ella la soltó

- _Ya cállate!-_ Grito desesperada

Antes de que Dokho volviera a gritar, un odio invadió su cuerpo al observar como aquella mujer levantaba su mano y golpeaba la mejilla de su hermanita, hasta dejarla inconsciente, el anciano lo sostuvo mas duro ya que no paraba de moverse y aun mas al ver aquel acto. Fue en eso que vio que ambas habían desaparecido totalmente en aquella oscuridad, soltó al joven niño, mientras este lo miraba con desprecio

- _Por que! Por que me retuvo!_

_- Si quieres volver a verla, conviértete en aquel hombre cuyo puño pueda destruir estrellas- _Observando con cierto pesar las estrellas que ahora formaban cierta constelación_- Libra… Con que ese es tu destino _

Después de aquella noche, todo lo que el conocía había cambiado, dejo de ser el chico que siempre se metía en problemas, el que sonreía en cualquier circunstancia, por un momento dejo de ser niño…

Ahora con sus padres muertos, su hermana desaparecida, ya nada importaba¿para quien vivir si ya todos lo había abandonado, pero constantemente la palabras de aquel anciano se hacían presente, el si quería vivir, vivir para encontrarla, para ver si ella se encontraba bien…

Día y noche, sin descanso, entrenaba, en aquella cascada, el iba a ser fuerte, el se convertiría en aquel hombre de leyenda capaz de volver cenizas, aquel anciano lo observaba y lo instruía constantemente, para el joven Dokho ese anciano de nombre Li, se había vuelto su maestro y guía.

* * *

**No se si se han dado cuenta pero la lluvia es un punto que se vera mucho en mi historia n.nUUU, solo en esta!. **

**Manden Reviews por favor! gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo**

**Nos vemos!**

_**Vanessa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza es q tuvieron q formatear la computadora y se me borro TODO y no s facil volver a empezar una vez mas u.u, bueno aquí se los traigo espero que les guste y q dejen mas review que en el 2 cap xD**

**A contestar review**

**Shadir: hola n.n! jeje creo que la tragedia es algo que te acostumbraras aquí xD, me alegra q aun sigas leyendo y q hayas dejado un review.. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Pandora: cuñada verdad q no se nota lo de la lluvia xD! Jeje.. bueno gracias por tu review y espero q sigas leyendo y continúes pronto con tus historias… ya quiero leerlas ToT… ah x cierto hades te manda saludos, que quiere q lo visites!**

**los personajes de Saint sella no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kurumada.. yo solo los tomo prestados! los personajes q no identifiquen son mios, algunos son basados en fan arts**

**Bueno ahora si el cap**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. Amitié **_

Se ocultaba del sol con aquella capa improvisada de un manto, alzo su mirada una sonrisa traviesa escapo de su rostro mientras su ojos miraba emocionados el paisaje delante de el, sus pasos fueron mas rápidos hasta dirigirse a la entrada de dicho lugar protegido hasta el ultimo rincón.

Pasó sin mayores percances, camino mirando aquellos templos de mármol finamente decorados, las flores que emergían de la tierra, el sol abrazaba fuertemente el lugar, algunas ruinas de lo que antes habían sido columnas se encontraban en aquel sendero. Miro cada detalle del aquel sitio, hasta que algo llamo su atención en aquel gran coliseo, en el centro de la arena una mujer era asesinada por un hombre que portaba una armadura con extrañas formas, mientras todos en las gradas gritaba con esmero "Cefeo!" "Mátala" "Viva Cefeo". Si mas que esperar el hombre mato a la mujer atravesando su mano en su pecho, lo que nadie notaba era las lágrimas del hombre al matar tal mujer.

Su mirada esmeralda miraba con horror la escena, por que matarla? No lo entendía, se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, al notar era un hombre agachaba su mirada ocultándola entre los castaños cabellos.

No entiendo por que? Acaso algo tan malo hizo?- pregunto con la inocencia de un niño

Ella nunca hizo nada malo…

Entonces por que la mato?- Quitándose la mano del hombre

Por que el logro ver su rostro… Aquí apenas están aceptando mujeres capaces de combatir pero a cambio de eso deben renunciar a mostrar su feminidad, en el momento que un hombre su rostro solo queda dos opciones, Matarlo o Amarlo… Ella apenas consiguió su armadura de bronce pero el es un caballero de plata con años de experiencia…, Sabes ellos eran mejor amigos…. Es que nadie puede ver las lagrimas que derrama

Se quedo inmóvil pero era por eso que acababa con la vida de su mejor amiga, era cruel, demasiado quizás.

Por que no callar…?- pregunto agachando la mirada

Por que no podían alguien mas los había descubierto

Quien?

Ella- Señalando una mujer de cabellos azules, tenia su mascara y portaba una armadura.- Ella es Mirh de Perseo… Implacable… Por cierto quien eres? Jamás te había visto por aquí

Soy Dokho vengo de China, estoy aquí por que ganare los combates y me convertiré en el caballero dorado de Libra

El hombre se quedo un rato mirando a Dokho y enseguida soltó una sonora carcajada, el chico lo hacia reír

Hoy todos los niños creen convertirse en Dorados… Ven te llevare con el resto

No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a uno de los rincones del lugar donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de muchachos quizás de su misma edad o hasta mayores. La mayoría solo conversaban, otros hacían gala de sus habilidades en pequeños combates amistosos, pero uno de ellos había llamado su atención, apartado de todo el grupo, en una sombra se encontraba un joven parecía de su edad, sus cabellos verdes llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel blanca era iluminada por los rayos del sol, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como concentrándose mientras varias rocas flotaban a su alrededor, pero lo que intrigaba era que en vez de cejas tenia dos marcas moradas. El hombre al notar que Dokho miraba al extraño joven sonrió

El es un lemuriano, una raza casi extinta… sabes muchos lo molestan, otros les tienen miedo, son pocas la personas que se acercan a el

Ah ya veo…-Dirigiéndose hacia el joven

"tal vez si se convierta en el caballero de Libra"- Pensó el hombre

El chico intrigado se acerco, al ya estar frente a el, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del joven sentado, miro curioso los dos puntos y con extremo cuidado extendió su dedo índice tocando una de las marcas, pero no conforme de tan solo tocarla por un momento continuo con aquella labor varias veces, dando ligeros golpecitos con su dedo, que hizo que el muchacho abriera su ojo derecho

Ehhh que crees que haces?- Abriendo por completo sus ojos rosas

Ah disculpa es que queria ver si mordian o algo- Mientras llevaba su mano hacia atrás y se rascaba la nuca, riendo nerviosamente

Por que tenias esa idea?- Mirando totalmente desconcertado al moreno que tenia al frente

Es que tantos le tienen miedo y hasta rabia que pensé que devorabas gente por tus puntitos

Era una idea estupida y hasta el mismo lo sabia pero al ver el rostro serio y melancólico del chico que pensó tal vez que con tal comentario lo animaría, y lo había logrado, ahora el lemuriano reía sin parar de tan idiota idea

Por lo menos te hice reir.. Mi nombre es Dokho mucho gusto – extendiéndole la mano

Yo soy Shion, el gusto es mió- estrechando dicha mano

Todos una formación!

Cuando ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quien fue la dueña de tal grito miraron, a la misma mujer de hace un momento en el coliseo, la amazona de plata de Perseo. Todos rápidamente sin esperar más hicieron una formación en perfecto orden, esperando que la amazona hablara.

Todos ustedes no son más que niños aspirantes y mientras sean aspirantes obedecerán las órdenes de los demás, ustedes en este momento son de la misma categoría de los guardias, aquel que simplemente desobedezca una orden superior se Irán inmediatamente- Grito con voz temple, lo que causo que muchos ya de por si le tuvieran respeto- Los combates comenzaran durante dos semanas por órdenes del Patriarca y de la Atena misma, empezaremos por orden Zodiacal, los primeros serán por la armadura de Aries… En fin, en cuanto su vivienda y alimentación, no habrá problema, ya les enseñare donde dormirán pero antes Tomen un papelito de aquí- Señalando a un guardia con una caja

Uno a uno fueron tomando un papelito que mostraba una letra y hasta a veces un signo, Shion tomo su papel, el turno de Dokho llego y también saco su papel. Cuando todos tenían su papel, se colocaron una vez en una formación de 8 Filas

Encontraran que cada uno tiene una letra diferente, aquellos 4 que tengan la misma letra serán compañeros de cabaña. Muchos pensaran que es un sistema poco creativo e idiota, pero esos papeles que ahora tiene en mano estaban en blanco, se marcaron justo cuando su mano hizo contacto con ellos, Atenea es quien juzga por medio de las marcas quienes convivirán juntos en este lapso de tiempo… Bueno síganme les indicare su cabaña

Todos caminaban extremo orden, en una de las filas, estaban Dokho y Shion, el segundo estaba delante de primero

ppssssssssss…. Hey shion!- Murmurando por lo bajo

que paso?

Que letra te toco?

H y tu?

Igual… seremos compañeros… jeje

Oigan alla atrás!- Grito Mirth al ver a Dokho y A shion en su cuchicheo

Ambos chicos se tensaron y siguieron en silencio el camino, llegaron al sitio, las cabañas no eran la gran cosa, pero mientras tuvieran un techo donde alojarse estaban bien, varios grupos ya estaban acomodándose en su temporal vivienda, era su turno ahora.

Aquí dormirán, aquellos de letra "H"… Den un paso adelante- Ordeno Mirth

Dokho y Shion dieron un paso hacia al frente, junto dos chicos, uno de estatura alta, algo fornido aunque no demasiado, su cabello era corto rubio y sus ojos era color miel pura; Mientras que el otro era sumamente atractivo de cabello plateado llegando casi hasta la cintura mientras un mechón cubría ligeramente su ojo derecho, sus ojos era de color gris oscuro, su piel tenía un matiz dorado de ser expuesta al sol

Los cuatro muchachos entraron al lugar, se encontraron con una habitación donde había dos literas de madera, una mesa separándolas, unos cajones al frente y dos cofre, cada uno al extremo de la litera, y por ultimo un escritorio lo suficientemente grande para sentarse dos de ellos

Yo pido la de arriba a la derecha- Grito el joven de cabello platinado con una sonrisa

Oye! Entonces yo pido la de arriba que esta a la izquierda… Al parecer ustedes dormirán abajo- Dijo el rubio- Ah por cierto mi nombre es Mike, vengo de Estados Unidos, aspirante por la armadura de Tauro

Oh mi nombre es Alexander.. pueden llamarme Alex, como plazcan, vengo de Francia y voy por la de Piscis… y ustedes?

Ehhh yo soy Dokho, estoy por la de Libra

Yo Shion por la de Aries

Que bien ninguno de nosotros somos rivales… Ya que si iban por la de Tauro tuviera que derrotarlos

Jajaja que confianza la tuya…- dándole una palmadas en la espalda- Por cierto no han visto a una chica, es de estatura mediana, un EXCELENTE cuerpo, cabello liso violeta….

No por que?- pregunto el chino Acomodando sus cosas

Es un bombón!- exclamo el francés con una mano el pecho

Yo la vi… Cuando te cacheteo- dijo el rubio disimulando su risa

Es la primera que me rechaza… Pero verán ella caerá redondita a mis pies, ninguna se ha salvado del casanova numero uno de Paris- Haciendo una extraña pose de galán

Si claro!- Comento el americano

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, buscando conocerse, y en menos de lo que pensaban los cuatro se habían hecho muy amigos…

Se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del templo del patriarca mirando las estrellas, pensando, hasta sentir una presencia detrás de el, no pudo evitar estremecerse, era tan llena de luz… pero tan prohibida

En que piensas?- pregunto una mujer sentándose junto a el

Mañana llegara…

Ya veo… acaso crees que mi decisión es errónea?

Se que no debería dudar, ya que fue tu decisión.. pero es que…. Pero si el llegado momento nos traiciona

no crees que el venir y entrenar para portar una armadura es una traición para los suyos?... si el llegado momento sucede… que lo haga… después de todo se iria con aquellos q la vieron nacer

se me hace difícil…- agachando la mirada- pero se que debo obedecerte… eres superior a mi…

…no somos amigos, a dimitri?- dijo ella tocando el brazo de el

Si…lo somos…- esas palabras y aquel tacto le habían dolido mas que mil espadas

Entonces confía en mi… no como superior… como amiga….

Lo hare- tomo la delicada mano de ella, entre las suyas y la beso con dulzura- confiare en ti… mi amiga…

Me entere de la muerte de la amazona de Unicornio- dijo con voz triste- como se siente el?

Devastado… jamás vi al caballero de Cefeo así… pero lo importante como te sientes tu?

Un vació en mi corazón… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

No eres culpable….. esto es así desde hace mucho tiempo, los hombres no entendemos… y eso lleva a sucesos trágicos… como la muerte de una amistad… además su muerte fue honorable… vivió siguiéndote… y eso es mas de lo que se puede desear

Gracias… siempre estas para apoyarme y consolarme… me alegra tener tu amistad

Si… a mi también….

Ella solo sonrió, el solo trato de imitarla, pero las palabras lo había herido de sobremanera; la observo levantarse…. Tan bella… el viento meció el cabello castaño de ella, alabándola, también consciente de su hermosa presencia, ella lo miro con aquellos ojos verdes claros, era tan cruel tan solo verla… y saber que jamás estará en su corazón…


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadir:**Hola! n.n muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, me alegra que aun sigas leyendo este fic y que te tomes la molestia de dejar un review, espero que este capitulo te guste n.n

**Freeman:** o.o.. vaya jamas espere verte aquí xD! Me alegra como no tienes idea que esten leyendo mi fic! n.n… si, en verdad es muy feo eso de amar tanto a alguien y no ser correspondido u.u… Bueno, en fin espero que te agrade este capitulo n.n y no se olvide mi encargo XD

**Layla:** aquí tienes tu cap ¬¬ y después me dices irresponsable mira que te complací! xD bueno espero que te guste aunque soy sincera no llena mis expectativas este cap u.u, pero bueno… asi es la historia u.u, ojala si te guste n.n! y x favor no me hagan nada malo en la "apuesta divina" ni ice ni tu.. mira q ya volvi agarrar miedo! xD

**Cuñada:** es cierto no puedes revelarte contra mi u.u, agarrala contra Cefeo o Mirth xD, en cuanto tus dudas… pues sigue leyendo! xD jejeje bueno espero tu visita cuñis! Y en cuanto el sobrino viene en camino! xD

**los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kurumada.. yo solo los tomo prestados! los personajes q no identifiquen son mios, algunos son basados en fan arts**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Le Démon caché**

….. A la mañana siguiente todos dormían placidamente hasta que uno de los guardias los hizo levantarse a las 5 de la mañana, dentro de 15 minutos iba ser hora de desayunar, cosa que causa ciertas quejas de reproche en los jóvenes

- Tengo sueño..! Ni siquiera en China el viejo Li me hizo pararme a esta hora- levantándose de su cama

- Espera dijiste Li, en China… no me digas que es Li antiguo caballero dorado de Libra… vaya! – algo sorprendido Mike

- el caballero dorado? Ese viejo tosco no creo

- Las apariencias engañan…- dijo seriamente Shion

- Por cierto Dokho no nos dijiste por que querías convertirte en caballero- dijo Alex mientras arreglaba su cama

- Ah es cierto…. Vamonos se nos va hacer tarde- Evadiendo el tema

- Oye nos dirás o te obligamos a decirlo- tronándose los dedos el rubio

Shion miraba como trataban de sacarle la respuesta al pobre de Dokho, rió ligeramente y salio del lugar, sabia que si se quedaba ahí, iban a durar un buen rato y después un guardia los regañaría, así que se dispuso a irse al sitio donde todos desayunaban, pero antes decidió quedarse un momento al frente de las 12 casas, duro un rato observando en especial la de Aries, ser caballero era su sueño y lo iba a lograr, cuando volteo para irse choco con alguien, haciendo que se cayera, cuando observo bien con quien había tropezado, observo a una joven de cabellos largos negros, su mascara tenia unas marcas haciéndola parecer diabólica, el se levanto y extendió su mano para que ella se levantara, a lo lejos una mujer observaba escena

- Lo lamento…- Se disculpo con una sonrisa

La chica noto que los miraban, cuando volteo miro una mujer temple, su rostro estaba cubierto pero ella la conocía y sabia que estaba molesta

- No necesito tu ayuda!- Levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la amazona

Shion se quedo estático, que era lo que le pasaba a esa chica! El solo había sido caballeroso, pero ella le había salido con una grosería, suspiro y decidió no pensar en eso e ir a comer, de seguro sus amigos ya estarían ahí.

* * *

Ambas entraron a la casa de Aries, que se encontraba totalmente vacía, ya que su guardián había muerto tiempo atrás, la amazona de cabellos cortos azul oscuro se detuvo de inmediato, la joven que la seguía se paro en seco, sabia lo que venia… La amazona volteo a verla y antes de un parpadeo, le propino una patada en el estomago que hizo chocar contra la pared 

- Espero que no vuelva a pasar aprendiz- Continuo su marcha dejándola tratando de reincorporarse

- Si

* * *

Shion llego al lugar y vio a sus amigo que también apenas venían llegando, pero antes de saludar, dos jovenes se acercaron a el 

-Hola shion! Como estas? Amaneciste bien?- saludo una de ellas

- Hola Lucy, clara- Refiriéndose a la segunda chica- Si Lucy, amanecí muy bien

- Me alegro n.n, bueno me retiro, que tengas buen provecho

- Gracias ustedes también n.n

Lucy, una chica de total inocencia, con tan solo su presencia se sentía una paz increíble, era muy pura, aunque tenía un alto sentido del orgullo y el respeto. Sus largos cabellos ondulados verde azulados, en los cuales varios mechones caían por su mascara. Mientras Clara, una chica fría y callada, solía ser también sarcástica y mordaz en sus comentarios, era increíble que esas dos chicas tan opuestas era amigas; Clara al igual que Lucy tenía su cabello largo, de un color violeta y Liso, que cubría el lado izquierdo de su mascara. Shion siguió su paso pero una mano lo detuvo era Alex

- Por que no me dijiste que conocías a la chica de cabellos violetas!- Pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados entre molesto y desesperado mientras sostenía al lemuriano por los hombros

- ah, por que no me lo preguntaste, solo le preguntaste a Dokho y a Mike- se excuso

- Shion…shion…shion…- Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- Eres un tonto! – Empujándolo ligeramente, para después seguir donde se fue la chica

- Se nota que esta loquito, a pesar de la fuerte cachetada que ella le dio- comento Mike llegando con Dokho

- Ven, vamos a comer!- exclamo el chino

* * *

En templo principal, ambas figuras femeninas estaban postradas ante la imponente presencia del aquel hombre, que cubría su cuerpo con un larga túnica mientras su rostro era cubierto por una mascara como las de las jóvenes 

- Estas segura de lo que vas hacer Yura- hablo el hombre dando su presencia mas a sentir dirigiéndose a la mayor de las mujeres

- Si Patriarca, es mejor que prosiga su entrenamiento con la amazona Mirth

- Y dime niña estas de acuerdo?- Comento la imponente figura

- Haré lo necesario para convertirme en caballero y serle útil a la diosa- Recito la chica

- Entonces así será, después de la peleas para decidir las armaduras doradas, estarás bajo el mando de la amazona de Perseo… Ahora retirate… menos tu Yura

- Como guste su excelencia

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo, gran maestro- dando una ligera reverencia

- Anda a disfrutar del lugar pequeña- comento con aire divertido y animoso el anciano

* * *

Ya habían terminado de desayunar, sus amigos querían ir a entrenar pero el estaba algo indispuesto así que decido caminar por los alrededores, así despejaría su mente, camino largo rato por el bosque que se encontraba cerca del Santuario, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que escucho el sonido de Agua cayendo… era una cascada, sus ojos rosas se maravillaron al espectáculo, era hermoso, pero se fijo en la persona que estaba ahí, en el medio del río, parada sobre una roca viendo la caída 

- Oye…. No creo que debas estar ahí te puedes resbalar

La chica volteo a verlo, era la misma con que había tropezado, ella dio una salto y cayo al frente de el, Shion no supo que hacer ya que no sabia quien era y que quería, ella se acerco y de repente dio una reverencia ante el

- Espero que disculpes mi comportamiento… en verdad no quería decir eso…

- No te preocupes… pero dime acaso aquella mujer es tu maestra…?

- La amazona de Bronce del Fénix, ella ….- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió un cosmo acercándose

- Shionnnn! Donde demonios estas?

- Dokho?- comento algo extrañado el joven

La joven se tenso por un momento, si no fuera por su mascara el lemuriano hubiera visto la cara de confusión, pánico y asombro que tenia, aprovechando de que el chico estaba viendo en donde aparecería su amigo y desapareció. En eso el chino llega al lugar

- La próxima que te vayas por ahí avísanos, Mike esta como loco buscándote

- Y alex?

- Recibiendo mas golpes de parte de todas la chicas del lugar

- jejeje es caso perdido- en eso cayo de cuenta de la chica, comenzando a voltear para verla- oh disculpa…- Viendo que no haya nadie

- Con quien hablas?...

- aquí… había una chica, pero desapareció

- Yo no veo a nadie, mira vente! Hicimos una apuesta a que Clara le cae otra cachetada a Alex… Mike dice que lo va a golpear, yo digo que lo va a cachetear!

- si… ahí voy- sin dejar de ver donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado la chica

En los arbustos escondida, miraba la escena, se estremeció un poco al verlo, tan grande, fuerte y guapo, en verdad había crecido y el tiempo le había favorecido, quizás esta vez, solo esta vez podrían estar juntos…… Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos que diría su maestra al verla de esa manera, de seguro la mataría, sonrió un poco para dar luego la vuelta y marcharse… El estaba tan lejos y ella tan cerca...

* * *

**Sinceramente no me gusto no lleno mis expectativas espero que a ustedes si... bueno dejen un bonito review por favor se les agradece xD, y proximamente les dejare no un cap sino 2 o 3 por que andare un tiempo de viaje n.n.. asi que se me cuidan nos vemos!**

**_Vanessa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS! n.n bueno ahorita estoy apurada x q mañana me voy de viaje asi q les dejare los capitulos y despues contesto los reviews x q ni tiempo me qda para eso n.nU, espero que este si les guste! estoy en estapa insegura despues del fracaso del ultimo q actualice T.T.. Bueno que pases feliz navidad y un feliz año! n.n

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5. Coeur froid**

Los días pasaron, ya había transcurrido una semana y 4 días, todos se esforzaban al máximo, en especial los candidatos para la armadura de Aries, ya que iban a ser los primeros. Shion y Dokho se encontraban entrenando en un lugar alejado de la zona de entrenamientos, lo hacían todos los días, así tal vez aumentarían sus fuerzas considerablemente, luchaban uno con el otro y siempre quedaban en empate, pero no importaba, en realidad ellos no estaban peleando para ganar

- Tu velocidad esta aumentando- comento el lemuriano, Sentado viendo el paisaje

- Que te puedo decir soy el mejor- Sentándose junto a el

- Te estas juntando mucho con Alex

- Tiene razón, se me están pegando sus mañas

- A mi también….- suspiro resignado

- Deberíamos irnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, sabes… hay que buscar una mejor manera de entrenar, me queda doliendo todo el cuerpo después que luchamos

- A mi también u.uUUU.. Por cierto no le debes a Mike?

- Cierto! Mejor no pasemos por la cabaña y vamonos por la zona de entrenamiento- dijo nervioso dokho

Ambos se levantaron y se dispusieron ir a la zona de entrenamiento pero antes escucharon un gran ruido cerca del lugar, al llegar, vieron un montón de guardias formando un circulo, entre ellos estaba aquel hombre que había guiado a dokho

- oye! Que esta pasando?- grito Dokho Dirigiéndose al hombre

- No soy "Oye" Soy Dimitri, así que la próxima recuérdalo, y que esta pasando, bueno es que vez aquel- Señalando un joven en medio del circulo- Reto a una chica, diciéndole que no servia, y ese tipo de cosas, este santuario aun no se acostumbra a las mujeres

Todos gritaban "Matala" mientras el joven esperaba que su oponente se decidiera a pelear, Dokho giro su cabeza hacia una piedra que daba vista a todo, cuando miro quien estaba montada en ella, la rabia comenzó a surgir, rápidamente salto llegando a aquella piedra mirando con furia a esa persona

- Tu! Tu eres la mujer que se la llevo!

Ella se volteo a ver el pequeño que la retaba, una carcajada soltó, le parecía cómico aquel niño. Varios guardias escucharon el grito, Dokho que se disponía atacar a la mujer fue sujetado por todo un batallón de hombres, pero varios al intentarlo habían salido heridos por el chico

- Señorita Yura, nosotros nos encargaremos del mocoso- dijo uno de los guardias pero inmediatamente fue expulsado por el aire al igual que el resto solo por el cosmo del chico

- y dime quien eres tu? – pregunto Yura aun divertida

- El a pesar de su furia se tranquilizo un poco, no la iba atacar… por ahora

- Tu te llevaste a mi hermana, allá en china

- Cual hermana niño? Tu tienes hermana, pero si te refieres a la mocosa que me lleve en China, mírala, no es mas la niñita que conocías

Dokho se acerco a ella y miro donde ella le señalaba, abajo en medio del circulo, donde la pelea se llevaba acabo, observo quien era la mujer que estaba luchando, a pesar de la mascara el la reconocía…

La chica miro su oponente de forma insignificante, si, el chico aspirante a la armadura dorada de cáncer, pero para ella no era nada…

- Lista para morir? Vas a sentir lo que es ser insignificante

Ella no comento nada, era una forma de perder su saliva en el. Todos los demás que estaban a su alrededor deseaban ver a la chica muerte, ya que, un combate donde había una mujer esta debía morir por insignificante, era ley que según ellos tenían y no la iban a cambiar

El chico se acerco rápidamente hacia ella, un ataque directo, observo que en su mano que venia directamente a su pecho, escondido en un puño estaba una especie de navaja o daga, Ella solo se hizo a un lado esquivándolo.

El se sintió ofendido al ver como la chica esquivaba como si no fuera nada sus ataques, una vez mas trato de atacar, mas ella seguía, jugaba con el, el no aguanto mas y ataco sin pensar ella de nuevo se hizo a un lado y tomo su mano derecha, colocándose atrás de el y quitándole su arma.

- Maldita!

Se sentía atrapado, la tenia justo atrás, ella sostuvo fuertemente su brazo y poco a poco lo fue llevando hasta arriba, el no podía hacer nada, lo tenia sujetado con una llave, solo gritaba del dolor que le causaba su brazo, ella apunto la daga a su cuello, mientras se acercaba a su oído

- Que se siente ser tan insignificante?- tirando la navaja al piso

No aguanto mas, cuando trato de girar para golpearla, un terrible error, ya que sin dudar con su mano libre atravesó su estomago desde atrás, matándolo así.

- no sirves como caballero y mucho menos para portar una vestimenta dorada

Los guardias, aspirantes y aprendices del lugar vieron tal acto, se acercaron de ella de forma amenazadora, todos ellos la iban a matar

Dokho no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, era demasiado, por instintos salto colocándose al frente de la chica, dándole la espalda, esperando a que los hombre atacaran para protegerla

- Quítate niño!

- Ella es un asesina!

- Hay que matarla!

- Mato uno de los nuestros!

Gritaba entre ellos desesperados, ansiaban la sangre corriendo de la chica

- ALTOOO!

Todos voltearon a ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada negra, era Dimitri, la turba molesta, se sorprendió a verlo

- Pero señor Dimitri….

- Déjenla…- fue lo único que menciono

- Señor dimitri, no podemos entendemos su posición como antiguo caballero dorado de Sagitario pero ella mato a uno de los nuestros

- después de todo este era un combate a muerte, el débil murió y el fuerte sobrevivió… ahora váyanse

Todos se retiraron, mas aun guardaba su sed de sangre. La chica se hecho para atrás al ver como Dokho la protegía, este se volteo solo para verla…

- Hana….

Su voz parecía un murmullo lleno de lamentos, al exclamar su nombre, ese nombre perdido para ella, sus ojos evitaron la mirada esmeralda de el, sentía miedo a recordar lo perdido, a ser castiga por ansiar aquel lejano pasado, mas todos su temores se hicieron mayores, al sentir los brazos rodeando fuertemente su cintura, y mas aun al sentir su hombro húmedo por las lagrimas que salían de aquellos verdes ojos

- Lo…la..mento yo..yo pude hacer algo…. Perdóname

Sus brazos la estrujaban con más fuerza, ya no importo nada, se dejo querer un momento, y correspondió tal abrazo, había anhelado esto por tantos años, sabia que después iba pagar por tal acción

- No tienes nada que disculparte….- dijo ella

Su cosmo surgía de la furia por la desobediencia, esa mocosa desde aquella noche, no tenia derecho a recibir un nombre siquiera, era por eso que desde que la recogió la palabra "aprendiz" había suplantado su nombre, ella no podía ser querida, no lo merecía, su destino estaba marcado. Salto hacia donde estaba la discípula, esto debía terminar ahora

- Aprendiz ven!- grito Yura

Dokho la soltó y se puso en el medio de la amazona y la chica, no iba a permitir que se la llevaran lejos de el

- Quítate mocoso

Levanto su mano amenazadoramente, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, alguien la había agarrado

- Dimitri!

- discúlpame Yura pero no puedo permitir que toques al chico, quedarías mal parada

- Dimitri por muy consejero del patriarca que seas, no puedo permitirte que me digas que hacer, esta mocosa es mi discípula, y hago lo que se me plazca… Aprendiz no lo repetiré!

- Estas gozando de un derecho que no te pertenece Yura- dijo seriamente Dimitri

La chica obedeció, mantenía su cabeza erguida pero era por puro porte, Dokho miro la escena vacilante, pero se quedo quieto, el sabia que por mucho que la quería, no podía interponerse entre maestro-alumno, no mientras aun no sea caballero dorado

Shion que miraba la escena confundido al no saber lo que pasaba se puso a un lado de Dokho, este lo miro y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

- ven te contare todo- dijo el chino

El lemuriano obedeció y lo siguió hasta la cabaña que compartían, ninguno de sus compañeros estaban ahí, era el momento indicado para que el le contara todo

- esa chica es mi hermana menor… bueno podría decirse …

En su cara se detono aun mas la confundió ante tales palabras, Dokho lo miro y sonrió ligeramente, sabia que su compañero no lo entendía del todo

- Mis padres la consiguieron cuando yo apenas tenia 2 años, desde ese entonces la criaron junto a mí, es por eso que nos decimos hermanos sin tener un parentesco sanguíneo

- ya veo…

-Hace años en China, mis padres fueron asesinados aun desconozco los motivos y quien fue el culpable, pero ese mismo día, reclutaron a mi hermana al servicio de la diosa.. Esa noche me jure a mi mismo que lograría ser caballero para verla, aunque después sentí la necesidad de servir a Atenea

- el problema es su maestra

- tienes razón… pero no te preocupes ya veras que todo se arreglara y tendré a mi hermanita a mi lado- Volviendo a su actitud optimista

En una cabaña, sus gritos era ahogados, aun no soltaba siquiera una lagrima, después de todo se había vuelto tan normal los golpes, que ya parecía no importarle, pero esa noche la amazona estaba particularmente molesta

- No tienes derecho ni siquiera a sentir!- gritaba la peliazul

La fuerza en agitaba aquel látigo aumentaba, era cruel ver a tan inocente pequeña siendo castigada por sentir, por vivir… Su espalda estaba cubierta de heridas mientras el piso aumentaba la cantidad de sangre, la amazona paro, y la dejo ahí a medio morir, pero la niña estaba tan acostumbrada al hecho, que solo se levanto a pesar del dolor y se encerró a su habitación para curar ella misma las heridas

La amazona se acerco a la puerta, al escuchar que alguien tocaba, cuando la abrió pudo ver uno de los guardias

- que deseas?

- Señorita Yura, El patriarca desea hablar con usted…

- Enseguida voy- cerrando la puerta pera la mono del guardia la detuvo

- Inmediatamente… señorita- observándola con desprecio

Salio de su cabaña y se dirigió hacia donde el patriarca la esperaba, ante el se arrodillo, agacho su cabeza en muestra de respeto, ella no era mas que el, y eso lo sabia. Miro hacia la derecha del Gran Maestro, observo a un Dimitri vistiendo con una túnica de las mejores galas, después de todo el consejero del Patriarca gozaba de lo mayores lujos en todo el Santuario, pero lo que mas le molesto fue la cínica sonrisa que le dirigía a ella

- Saludos... el Caballero femenino Fénix de la orden de bronce viene aquí respetuosamente para saludar al Patriarca.

- vienes por que te llame… Yura del Fénix

- discúlpeme su eminencia, dígame, en que puedo servir a mi diosa y usted?

- es cierto que la amazona de Perseo y tu, son de la isla de la reina muerte?

- asi es, su eminencia

- Bien tu y tu hermana partirán ahora mismo hacia esa isla, hay varios caballeros que están haciendo un desastre es mejor que ambas se ocupen de ello

- si, ahora mismo arreglare todo.

- pero debo informarte que la pequeña no partirá contigo.

- pero su eminencia..!

- prefiero que se quede aquí, bajo el cuidado de Dimitri

La amazona entendió del por que de la sonrisa del antiguo caballero, apretó sus puños, pero debía obedecer la ordenes del Patriarca

- Como ordene…

- Bien, que Atenea vele tu viaje y el de tu hermana, ahora puedes retirarte

- que así sea, su eminencia, con permiso

Dio una ligera reverencia y se marcho de lugar, esta llena de rabia, llego a la cabaña y vio el piso limpio, la niña había limpiado su misma sangre como siempre lo hacia después de ser azotada por ella, encamino a su habitación y acomodo sus ropas en una bolsa, y tomo la caja de Pandora donde yacía su armadura y se dispuso a salir del lugar, al llegar a la entrada del santuario vio a Mirth y ambas desaparecieron en el velo de la noche

* * *

Frente de la divina imagen de la diosa de la sabiduría, reposaba observándola, era enorme aquella estatua, con un toque de sutiliza y fortaleza increíble, tan imponente… Fijo su vista al cielo, una ave se cercaba a ella con cautela, extendia su alas con gracia y esplendor hasta detener su vuelo y pararse en el brazo de ella

- ya has llegado de tu cacería, pequeña- acariciando el plumaje del búho

- Hasta los confines del mundo te acompaña, dime a que has venido? Deberías estar reposando en tus aposentos

- Dimitri no deberías estar observando a las personas- volteando a mirarlo- vengo a meditar, no puedo evitar a observar esta imagen, me produce tanta melancolía, quisiera ser así de sabia…

- Lo eres…

- Mi buen amigo, no soy ni la mitad de sabia que Atenea en tiempos mitológicos, ya que en mi, hay esencia humana que me hace dudar

- Recuerda que ante todo tendrás mi apoyo en tus momentos de duda

- Si tu me acompañas, quien te acompaña a ti?

- La soledad, mi bella dama, la soledad, pues aun no soy capaz de ganar un corazón- caminando hasta ella

- Tus palabras son suaves, con doble intención, Dimitri, mi cuerpo es joven pero mi alma vieja y aunque no entiendo en muchas ocasiones los juegos de Afrodita y de Eros, se mas de una vez lo que tu mirada y conciencia me han querido decir, no sabes cuanto me hieren y me lastima saber tus intencioneshacia mi

-Y no sabes cuanto me hieren tus palabras dejándome claro que este sentimiento no es correspondido

- Deseo tu amistad, solo eso, compláceme con eso, te lo pido

- Aunque me duela te complaceré, pues prefiero esto a tu indiferencia completa hacia a mi, no lo resistiría- tomando su mano y poniéndosela en la mejilla

- Mi buen amigo… a veces me pregunto si es bueno que ambos estemos en el mismo santuario

- No digas eso por favor… pues no me imagino sin ti, para eso hubiese muerto junto a mis compañeros- aferrandose mas a la mano de ella

Ella lo miro, le dolía, pero tampoco podía imaginarse una vida lejos de el, era el quien tantas veces la había ayudado y aconsejado cada momento desde que recordaba, como perderlo ahora? Prefería mil veces esa extraña relación a que no estuvieran juntos

- me ire a acostar, buenas noches Dimitri

- buenas noches, me harias un favor?

- cual?

- Esta noche vela mi sueño, te lo pido, imágenes del pasado vuelven a mi entre pesadillas, no deseo…

- Yo velare tu sueño como todas las noches… pues tu velas el mio

- Gracias… y te aseguro por Atenea que lo seguire haciendo- con una sonrisa en su rostro muy peculiar

- Si- sonriendo- por mi…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. L'amour de Frères**

El cielo no parecía muy animado, Llovía fuertemente aquel día, algunos aprendices estaban entrenando a pesar del fuerte tiempo, Dokho y Shion eran uno de ellos, Dimitri los supervisaba, en realidad aquellos chicos podían hacerle frente a el, cuantas veces que desearan, era fuertes y eso nadie lo dudaba

- Oigan! Deben regresar a sus cabañas - Grito el ex-Caballero

- danos un poco mas de tiempo, estoy apunto de derrotarlo- lanzándole un golpe dirigido hacia el rostro

- En tus sueños! Yo soy quien va ganando! – Contesto el lemuriano esquivando el golpe

Dimitri movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como señal de desaprobación por que la verdad era que los dos iban muy parejos, estaban prácticamente empatados, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de esos chicos, su obsesión por derrotarse el uno del otro, en verdad ambos era muy fuertes, quizás, lo mas sobresalientes de todos los aprendices y no solo por su poder, también era por su espíritu

- hagan lo que quieran! Ah por cierto Dokho la amazona del Fenix esta en una misión- retirándose

Miro el cielo, la lluvia caer, por la pequeña ventana de esa humilde cabaña, se sentó en una mesa sin apartar su vista de la ventana, mientras bebía aquel extraño té de hierbas que ella misma había preparado, su rostro parecía inmovible incluso no había muestra de desagrado con cada sorbo de aquel amargo liquido.

- Dokho…

Suspiro amargamente, por un segundo dejo de mirar la ventana y se dispuso a ver sus manos, con pesar se apoyo de la silla, sus ojos por un momento se cerraron, se dispuso solo a escuchar la lluvia, era relajante, solo esperaba que la noche no llegara muy pronto, no sabia el porque de su desagrado a las noches tormentosas, incluso sus "padres" un día le llegaron a decir que de bebe solía llorar mucho y no paraba hasta que dejara de llover o se hiciera de día, sonrió al recordar esto, la había pasado muy bien cuando era mas pequeña, pero ahora solo le quedaba ser sumisa, respetuosa y obediente ante su maestra y la hermana, callar todo lo que piensa, y en la mayoría del tiempo dejar de sentir.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta sonó, ella con calma se coloco la mascara, y se acerco a la puerta, quien podia ser? Después de todo dentro del santuario y fuera de el ninguna persona era tan loca para acercarse a la cabaña donde dormía la hermana de la amazona de Perseo.

- Uyyy Hana ábreme que me estoy congelando! Además me van a descubrir

Reconoció la voz y abrió la puerta para darle pasó a Dokho, totalmente empapados, lleno de barro, rasguños, raspones, en fin…

- pensé que nunca abrirías…- Mirándola con fingido reproche

Hana no dijo nada, mientras el la miraba, ella se aproximo a la mesa y alzo un poco la silla para que el se sentara

- que crees que haces?

Una vez más tuvo de respuesta el silencio, ella seguía insistente sosteniendo el respaldar de la silla de madera, por lo que Dokho no tuvo de otra que sentarse, la observo por un momento, al parecer buscaba algo, cerro sus ojos por cansancio, cuando los abrió se vio envuelto por una manta y enfrente de el estaba una taza con un olor raro

- Que es?- Mirando la taza con total desagrado

- Es un Te de hierbas, sirve para fortalecer el cuerpo, usted debió estar mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia le ayudara un poco el té- Sentándose frente a el

Su voz parecía apagada, alejada de emociones, carente de vida propia, con ese tono sutil y respetuoso, como era posible que aquella dulce niña se transformara en esto? Apretó fuertemente la taza, hasta llegar a romperla, ella cuidadosamente se acerco y comenzó a recoger los pedazos con extremo cuidado, Dokho no aguanto más y se levanto de la silla

- Sucede algo señor?

La agarro fuertemente del brazo y la jalo hacia el, poso sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretándola cada vez mas fuerte contra su cuerpo

- Que hace señor?

- Basta!

El grito resonó por la casa, para después convertirse en silencio, el sonido de la lluvia caer era lo único que se podía escuchar

- Por que haces esto? Por que me tratas así?- Murmuro dokho

- Usted luchara por la armadura de Oro, en cambio yo, soy aprendiz por una de plata, es normal mi comportamiento- Separándose un poco de el con la mirada gacha

- No lo es… Hana mírame…

Ella no podía levantar su rostro, le tenía miedo, el observo esto, y la obligo a mirarlo; alzo delicadamente su rostro, y poco a poco comenzó a quitarle aquella mascara, tenia tantos años sin ver aquellos ojos plateados

- Tú eres mi hermana y nadie dirá lo contrario…

No aguanto mas y se hecho a su regazo, llorando, el la abrazo como nunca, se quedaron un largo rato así, la lluvia había cesado dejando el cielo claramente despejado, se separaron, la miro atentamente detallándola, le encantaba tenerla de vuelta a su lado, tan cerca suyo

- Bueno será mejor que me valla Dimitri de seguro vendrá y no es conveniente… pero prométeme algo

- Que cosa- confundida

- Mañana vendrás a la recinto de entrenamiento, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, en especial a Shion, me lo prometes- Poniendo los ojos a medio morir obligándola a acceder

- Esta bien…- Sonriéndole

- Viste así te ves hermosa! No como hace un rato!

- Anda vete!- empujándolo a la puerta

- Pero tu actitud sigue igual de endemoniada- resistiéndose a los empujes

- No me hagas darte una paliza! Que aun recuerdo que te ibas a los brazos de mama llorando!- levantando el puño

- Tu una paliza? A mi? Ja, soy muy fuerte- haciendo una pose de galán

- Bien mañana el coliseo prepárate por que estarás en enfermería por un mes y desgraciadamente no obtendrás la armadura de oro

- Sigue soñando!...bueno me voy, chao hermanita- dando un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo

- Idiota- algo sonrojada

Cerró la puerta de la cabaña y volvió una vez más a la silla, a tomar su te, pero esta vez había algo diferente: la sonrisa aun seguía en su rostro

El chino entro a la morada que por aquellos días compartía, estaba alegre, quizás mas que eso, sus compañeros lo miraron extrañado, jamás lo habían visto así de contento.

- Que será lo que tiene?-le pregunto Mike a Alex en murmullo

- No me lo preguntes a mí, pregúntale a Shion, el al parecer no esta sorprendido del comportamiento del tigre

- Era cierto, el lemuriano estaba apacible mirando como su mejor amigo casi flotaba en el aire de la emoción

- veo que tienes mucha, energía que te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo, pero esta vez ganare- comento el peliverde

- No, no, no mi querido Shion, ganare yo- aceptando el reto

- Eso veremos….

El día paso con lo usual, en la mañana siguiente la cantidad de jóvenes era mayor, los combates se llevarían a cabo pronto y los chicos comenzaban a pulir sus técnicas en el recinto de entrenamiento, varios guardias los vigilaban con detenimiento para que no ocurrieran "accidentes" entre ellos.

Los cuatro aspirantes estaban reposando, habían estado luchando entre ellos, ejercitándose, corriendo de un lado para otro, desde MUY tempranas horas de la mañana.

- Recuérdenme no volver a pelear con Shion!- Comento el americano

- Y a mi con el tigre este- exclamo el francés apoyándose del rubio- Que demonios hacen ustedes en su tiempo libre para estar así de fuerte!

- no te pongas así, me costo mucho derrotarte

- Dokho tiene razón! A mi también me costo luchar contigo Mike- dijo el lemuriano

- Bueno esta bien!... verán que seremos mucho mas fuerte que ustedes, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ver una belleza de cabellos violetas- Dijo alex mirando a Clara cerca de ahí

- Yo seguiré ejercitándome, me falta 450 abdominales- comento el rubio mientras se levantaba

Shion y Dokho vieron como quedaron solos recostados de aquellos escombros, estaban aburridos, ya no sabían que hacer, comenzaron a observar el cielo hasta que una sombra los cubrió

- Era de esperarse verte durmiendo tigre llorón!

Dokho se asomo para ver a Hana al frente de el, sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos haciéndose el dormido

- despierta se supone que hoy te voy a dar tu paliza- dijo la niña fingiendo molestia

- Estoy cansado! Que te parece si el pelea contigo? Y el ganador pelea con el gran Dokho!

- Gran cosa- Murmuraron la niña y el lemuriano

- Vaya no me habia dado cuenta lo mucho que se parecen en personalidad…. Bueno hermanita te presento a Shion mi esclavo, esclavo te presento a Hana

- Mucho gusto- Extendiendo su mano

Shion se levanto y tomo la delicada mano de ella envuelta en vendas y beso el dorso

- El gusto el mió

La niña agradeció a Atena el tener puesta su mascara por que si no el lemuriano hubiese visto lo ruborizada que esta estaba

- Oye Shion deja de ponerte "cariñosito" recuerda que es mi hermana- grito el chino con visibles celos

- Pero si solo me estoy presentando- se excuso el peliverde

- Pero no de esa forma tan cariñosa o te las veras conmigo!- Levantándose

La chica veía como ambos muchachos estaban apunto de iniciar una pelea entre ellos, cosa que no le molestaba, lo que si la incomodaba es que ella había ido hasta allí por una pelea y no se iba hasta hacerlo

- Oigan! No se supone que tu ibas a pelear conmigo- Refiriéndose a Shion- o eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo

Lo tentaba para ver si así se animaba a combatir y al parecer el lemuriano había caído

- Esta bien pero creo que lo único que lograras es lastimarte, niña

Dokho se tenso y temió por la vida de su amigo, observo a su hermana que apretaba el puño con fuerza, mientras agachaba la cabeza, su temor incremento, desde pequeños la chica **ODIABA** que le dijeran niña y la subestimaran, al parecer eso no había cambiado nada

- Este… Shion…amigo.. es mejor que no le digas asi…- murmuro el chino

Shion comprendió que la palabra "niña" la hacia molestar, una sonrisa algo Burlona no tardo en dibujarse en su rostro, ella se había atrevido a llamarlo cobarde….

- No vas a pelear "niña"

La chica no aguanto mas y a una velocidad impresionante se había acercado al joven, se coloco frente a el y comenzó a golpearlo, pero cada ataque era detenido e incluso esquivado por el, en un desesperado intento trato de golpear su estomago con su pierna pero hasta eso el chico había esquivado y todo con aquella sonrisa que la estaban sacando de sus cabales

El chino miraba con asombro todo esto, jamás pensó verla tan fuerte pero por lógica no era rival para su compañero

Sentía su cuerpo agotado, se estaba esforzando demasiado en tratar de golpearlo, eso agotaba sus energías de sobremanera además de que su cuerpo aun no estaba en condiciones de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde claramente ella llevaba la desventaja, aun las heridas de su cuerpo no estaban totalmente sanadas

- Cansada?

- No! – grito tratando de golpearlo

Shion se hizo de un lado, esquivándolo y dejo que ella avanzara por la fuerza aplicada al puño, fue ahí que poso su mirada a la espalda de la chica, estaba cubierta en sangre, ella se volteo rápidamente para verlo, inconsciente de que sus heridas se estaban abriendo, el lemuriano bajo la guardia y camino hasta donde su amigo se encontraba

- Que crees que haces? Esto no ha terminado!- Grito molesta

- que? Bueno del punto de vista mío, esto termino hace tiempo… estas sangrando…

La chica se sorprendió, ella no lo había notado por su empeño en ganarle. Dokho al escuchar esto rápidamente fue a verla, y apenas toco su espalda miro como su mano estaba llena de sangre

- Shion llama a Lucy!

El lemuriano obedeció y fue corriendo en busca de la joven, Dokho sentó a la fuerza a la pequeña aprendiz, en pocos minutos habían llegados ambos jóvenes.

- Dokho que paso- pregunto Lucy

- Necesito que la veas esta sangrando

- No necesito nada yo puedo sola- algo ya molesta Hana

- No seas tonta, ven te curare… Ah por cierto Shion tu encárgate de Alexander esta lleno de golpes y rasguños por Clara

- Voy…..- Fastidiado

Lucy se llevo a Hana a su cabaña, en la habitación atendía las heridas con cautela, Hana se sintió avergonzada ya que tenia que quitarse la camisa de entrenamiento y las protecciones que cargaba desnudándose la parte de superior, miro a Lucy, era una joven bella, esbelta, de cuerpo fino y voluptuoso en ciertas partes, consagrándole un cuerpo maravilloso a su corta edad; se miro a ella misma, su cuerpo parecía mas bien el de un chico, plano en todos los lugares, aunque se repetía constantemente que era por la diferencia de edades

- Listo! Termine ya te puedes vestir.. pero me podrías decir como fue que te hiciste esto?- acomodándose en una silla

- Una pelea- Mintió- por que?- mientras se vestía

- Solo curiosidad- dijo la joven

Ah bueno muchas gracias srt. Lucy

- No me digas así, y anda que Dokho esta preocupado por ti… Espera! Mira el es que tuyo?

- Mi hermano…

- Ah ya veo por que estaba así, ahora si anda vete!

La niña salio de la cabaña dejando solas a Lucy, la joven no era tonta ni mucho menos sabia que esas heridas no eran producidas por una pelea parecian haber sido producidas por un látigo o algo, además había algo en Hana que le producía curiosidad, un extraño brillo plateado a su alrededor que ciertamente la incomodaba, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera

Dokho caminaba de un extremo a otro, parecía un leon enjaulado, o en su caso tigre, Shion quien estaba a su lado se había cansado de ver como su amigo casi abría un hoyo en la tierra, fue en eso que el chino se detuvo al ver a hermana salir de la morada de la aprendiz de Virgo, se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros con cautela

- Ahora dime por que estabas sangrando?

- Hace un tiempo me lastime en una pelea aun no me recuperado por lo visto- volvió a mentir

- Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo algo inconforme el chino

La niña miro al lemuriano recostado de la pared de la cabaña con lo ojos cerrados, se acerco a el con cautela, se puso a su altura para verle cara a cara, el peliverde abrió los ojos para ver al frente la mascara plateada de la chica

- La próxima vez quiero la revancha

- No creo que el resultado cambie, pero si así lo deseas- comento shion antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo

- Bueno yo estoy agotado, me voy a la cabaña, shion vienes?

- No me quedare un rato por aquí

- Hana, te iras a acostar…

- No, aprovechare de que Yura no esta

- Bueno entonces yo me largo

La niña fijo su vista en el lemuriano, se sentó a su lado, aun no quería irse a acostar pero tampoco conocía a alguien en el santuario, lo unico que le quedaba era Shion

- Por que llamas a tu maestra por su nombre?

- Ella no es mi maestra… - abrazando sus piernas

- Como?- sentándose y mirando a la chica- No entiendo

- Es algo complicado..

- Explícate

Yura y Mirth son hermanas, pero muchos no han sido capaz a soportar el entrenamiento de la amazona de Perseo, es por eso que Yura ve si son lo suficientemente buenos para su hermana y cuando llegue el momento, yo estaré bajo las órdenes de Mirth… Mi maestra

Su voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada, hasta con dejo de miedo, y no era para poco, si Yura se le consideraba cruel, Mirth podía serlo mil veces mas que ella, y eso la preocupaba y atemorizaba, cosa que noto el lemuriano aunque el no sabia en realidad como trataban aquellas amazonas a su aprendiz

- Ya veo, tienes razón es complicado… pero si has llegado hasta aquí significa que eres lo suficientemente buena, además creo que serás una gran guerrera

- Gracias…

- De nada- con una usual sonrisa que causo cierto sonrojo en la niña- Por cierto por cual armadura pelearas?

- Por la Armadura de plata de Perseo

- Pero esa no es la armadura de Mirth?

- Así es, ese será mi prueba final… puedo hacerte una pregunta?- desviando el tema

- Pregunta

- Eres un aspirante a una de las armaduras doradas, a cual?

- Aries… y veras que la ganare

- Por que la deseas tanto?

* * *

Ya había pasado un rato desde que se encontraba hablando con el lemuriano, le parecía algo extraño, pero le agrada bastante, tenia esa cierta peculiaridad que la atraía de una forma extraña; se dejo caer en su cama no sintió dolor por sus heridas o fue el simple hecho que se había vuelto tan cotidiano que pocas cosas le causaban dolor. Miro el cielo por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, esa noche estaba particularmente estrellado, se quito la mascara y comenzó a observarla, había algo en su forma que la hacia parecer como el rostro de un demonio, sonrió al recordar que cuando la mandaron hacer esa fue un petición especial de Mirth, su maestra, y desde el momento en que había sido recogida por Yura en china esta en ocasiones la llamaba "Demonio" o "monstruo", nunca supo la razón y tampoco le interesaba el saber.

Cerro sus ojos por un instante, y comenzó a respirar lentamente, era la manera en que tranquilizaba, volvió a abrirlos para dejar su mascara en la mesa que reposaba a su lado, inconscientemente su vista paso una vez mas a la ventana, la constelación de Aries era lo que aquella noche brillaba con esplendor, en su mente el recuerdo del peliverde paso por su mente, el chico en aquella noche le había contado todo, desde la muerte de su padre, hasta el día que llego al santuario para los combates por las sagradas vestimentas; Jamás espero escuchar a alguien hablar con tal devoción a la diosa Atenea y a la armadura dorada de Aries, era bien cierto que todos protegían y alababan a la diosa de la sabiduría pero algo en el lo hacia diferente.

-"…_La primera vez que vi aquella armadura, sentí como me llamaba, se sentía tan bien el tan solo sentirla cerca, era tan hechizante, tan encantador, en cada momento me seducía y atraía mas a poseerla, es por eso que la ganare, es mi deber ya que desde mi nacimiento la vestimenta sagrada del carnero se me fue designada o por lo menos eso me hizo sentir…será mía"_

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras, y por alguna extraña razón se había sentido extraña, quizás celosa, el deseaba convertirse el caballero con tantas ganas, incluso sonaba como un joven enamorado que aguardaba con ilusiones a su amada, esperando el día en hacerla suya y eso le deba celos, le molestaba que ella no sintiera la misma pasión y afán por ser portadora de alguna armadura de plata o por cualquier armadura, aunque no podía negar que si deseaba serle útil a la gran diosa Atenea Partenos. Comenzó a quedar rendida, y se dejo abrazar por lo brazos de Morfeo

En una cabaña lejos de allí, Shion estaba entrando, caminaba con cautela para no despertar a sus compañeros, cuando llego a su cama se sento y comenzo a quitarse los zapatos y las protecciones de su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando una vela se encendio, los tres jóvenes con quien compartia la morada estaban despierto, esperandolo, uno mas dormido que los otros dos

- Ahora me puedes decir- Bostezo- Por que demonios no me dejas dormir Alex?- dijo Dokho algo molesto

- Cálmate Tigre, adivina que estaba haciendo nuestro querido lemuriano?

- Que? Que? Que!- Algo emocionado Mike

- Estaba con una chica, aunque la vi y no tenia un gran cuerpo si no fuera por la mascara hubiese dicho que era un chico

- Es una amiga- contesto el peliverde- es Hana, la hermana de Dokho

- Tienes hermana?- gritaron unisono el frances y el americano

-Si, es mi hermana menor- viendo con algo de enojo al Frances- es mas hermosa de lo que te puedes imaginar- murmuro con un usual tono que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes

-Amigo no parecieras que hablaras de tu hermana- Dijo alex- pareciera como si hablaras de una mujer a la cual estuvieras enamorado

- Estas loco, debe ser que te esta afectando el estar despierto a estas horas- Volviendo a acostarse en su cama esquivando el tema


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes q nada espero q hayan pasado un buen feliz año! bueno aqui les dejo el cap, gracias por los review n.n. ah por cierto o.o.. como ahora no se permite contestar reviews en los cap, me copiare de algunos y contestare los anonimos en miprofile n.n**

**Shion y Dokho no me pertenecen desgraciadamente ToT, le pertenecen a Kurumada-sensei. YO LOS QUELOS! xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Attraction**

_Yacía ahí, parada sin saber donde se encontraba, ni que era lo que hacia, por mas que esforzaba su vista veía oscuridad ni su propio cuerpo alcanzaba ver, trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero ni siquiera se escuchaba un murmullo… Todo era oscuridad y silencio perfecto… mortalmente perfecto _

_Comenzaba a desesperarse, tanto silencio la descontrolaba de sobremanera pues en su mente sentía que había pasado horas en ese lugar, pero no se acordaba que la mente podía ser cruelmente engañosa _

_- Tranquilízate _

_Sintió la voz muy cercana de ella, volteo desesperadamente buscando quien había dicho eso, mas la voz le sonó particularmente familiar, parecía la de un joven, quería hablar pero parecía aun no podía aunque salía balbuceos, lo estaba logrando, hasta que por fin su voz salio _

_- quien eres?- dijo aunque algo temblorosa _

_- Relájate y solo ve el espectáculo _

_La oscuridad se disperso un poco, ahora lograba ver su cuerpo, alzo su mirada y comenzó a ver un escenario, era una isla, las olas se batían con furia increíble, podía escuchar el romper de ellas y a lo lejos acercándose una muchedumbre de gente seguían algo o alguien _

_- te gustara ya veras _

_Vio a su lado como la voz tomaba forma corpórea, era un joven, de tez blanca, cabellos cortos rubios, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, la miraba travieso mientras sonreía, parecía un niño apunto de hacer un travesura; Ella lo observo maravillada era hermoso,aparentaba noser mayor de17 años, mas su mirada te hacia pensar que quizás era menor, se dejo llevar por sus ojos por un momento la tentaban, hasta que los gritos de una turba le hicieron volver en si _

_- Ven traidora! _

_No pudo observar quien era que llamaban traidora, pues el grupo de hombres de la turba la rodeo cortándole el paso, trataban incansablemente de golpear aquella mujer y si era posible hasta matarla; muy cerca de la turba había una sombra que rodeaba el grupo murmuraba palabras que la seducían, el joven vio como ella cerraba los ojos y repitiendo las mismas palabras que la sombra, no pudo evitar ampliar mas su sonrisa al verla _

_- No nos importa las reglas ni las ordenes de aquel anciano! _

_Grito uno de los hombres de la turba mientras atacaban a la "traidora", ella se defendía muy bien pero estaba en clara desventaja, uno de los sujetos, quizás el mas listo, se poso a las espaldas de la mujer sin ser notado golpeándola con una fuerza sobrehumana, logrando así que la mujer cayera al piso junto a algo que poseía _

_- una mascara- murmuro la chica al lado del joven- es una amazona _

_Los ojos marrones de la traidora miraban suplicante a una figura femenina que la observaba desde una pendiente pero al ver que no había respuesta oculto su mirada bajo sus cabellos azules, el hombre que la habia golpeado, reia y la miraba de forma tan insignificante, una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro _

_-este sera tu fin esclava del Santuario! _

_Y sin esperar mas atraveso su estomago con la mano, el grito era desgarrador, pero no satisfecho el hombre la agarra por el pelo y la alzo _

_-Miren su rostro, hombres, miren el bello rostro de la traidora y tu- dirigiéndose a la mujer- miralos, mira sus ojos de deseo, he acabado con tu orgullo, tu dignidad y en este instante con tu vida.. _

_Puso su mano en posición y volvio atravesarla aunque esta vez fue en su corazón, saco su mano sin remordimientos mientras se bañaba en sangre, la turba gritaba con emoción al ver la mujer muerta y sin mas que pensar le lanzaron fuego al cadáver, aunque muchos decian tener una mejor idea del que hacer con el cuerpo de la mujer… _

_La chica observaba la escena miro por primera vez a la mujer y se sorprendio al ver quien era, mas callo, sonrio triunfante aquella amazona se lo merecia, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que aun los ojos marrones de la amazona buscaban auxilio en aquella figura femenina incluso después de muerta. Los hombres de la turba gritaban con aires de triunfo y convertían aquella muerte en un ritual sexual, pues no había algo mas bello, ni sexual que el cuerpo de la amazona en llamas. La chica se volteo para ver aquella pendiente donde se encontraba la otra mujer, pero no lograba distinguirla, solo miraba la sombra, vio como alzaba su mano y después una luz cegadora ilumino el escenario, no pudo observar nada después solo aquel joven que se encontraba a su lado, pero el grito de los hombres siendo masacrados resonaba por todo el lugar _

_- te dije que te gustaría!- volvió sonreír ampliamente- nos vemos y espero que muy pronto estés de vuelta _

_Beso a la chica en la mejilla y desapareció completamente, al igual que todo alrededor de ella… _

* * *

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, ya había amanecido, pero a ella no le importaba aquello, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, respiraba agitadamente mientras sus ojos parecían desorbitados, trataba de tranquilizarse pero como la mayoría de las mañanas le era imposible, todo por culpa aquel sueño¿Por qué siempre la atormentaba entre sueños? No lo entendía 

Se levanto un poco mas calmada, se arreglo y se sentó en un escritorio de madera en su habitación tomo un libro algo viejo abrió la portada, "Mundo de Muertos" era el titulo del libro ya bien conocido para ella, por alguna extraña razón desde pequeña había tenido esa fascinación por el Inframundo, el reino de Hades y a pesar de ser este uno de los enemigos de Atenea, ella siempre leía con una profunda admiración sobre el Hades, cosa que era considerada Blasfemia para la Amazona del Fénix y era motivo para muchos de sus castigos

* * *

Estaba sentado en las gradas del coliseo, no había nadie en aquel momento, se miro sus manos vendadas, por alguna razón su corazón no guardaba nerviosismo alguno, a pesar de que mañana se enfrentaría a jóvenes que albergaban los mismos deseos y metas que el: convertirse en caballero 

Se levanto y camino en el centro de enorme arena, miro a su alrededor, imaginándose el publico, su contrincante, en un sector alto, algo alejado pero visible, sentado en el trono a la magnifica reencarnación de la diosa y a su lado el ilustre Papa.

El ganaría la armadura, eso nadie lo iba a poner en duda, mañana lograría convertirse en el Caballero de Aries, un miembro de la elite.

Abandono el coliseo y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, como siempre, entrenando, pero esta vez se fijo en la compañía, estaban Clara y Lucy peleando, Lucy con Mike y Clara por supuesto descargando toda su furia con el galán Alex. Aunque noto como el joven chino estaba solo observando hacia un punto, como esperando algo

- Esperas a Hana- susurrando detrás de el

- Dioses! Shion me asustaste. Por Atenea no vuelvas hacer eso o te mato a golpes

- Esta bien, esta bien! Pero dime es ella a quien esperas

- Si! Si es ella y deja la molestia

- Sabes Alex tiene razón no la tratas como hermana si no como algo mas

- Ya cierra tu bocota lemuriano!- totalmente molesto

- No te molestes amigo solo decía!

- Oye Dokho por que no vienes a pelear conmigo!- Grito Mike

- Oye Mike no estabas peleando con Lucy- Pregunto el peliverde al americano que se acercaba

- Si, pero no puedo, es una chica! Una mujer, me da cosa pegarle, mi mama siempre me dijo que nunca debo golpear a una mujer… y Que me dices tigre peleas o vas a quedarte ahí

- Peleo y vas a ver como pateo tu americano trasero- Tronándose los dedos

- Oh vamos "Chino" no eres capaz!- Dijo el grandulon

- Ja! Vamos torito que no te me vas escapar!

Shion miraba como ambos se retaban y comenzaban una pelea "amistosa", durarían un buen rato ahí. Poso su mirada a la otra pareja que luchaba, por un momento se compadeció de Alex, el pobre estaba recibiendo una soberana paliza por aquella que lo traía vuelto loco, incluso el chico murmuraba su nombre entre sueños. Se sentó a observar mientras Lucy se acercaba a el

- Hacen una buena pareja ellos dos ¿verdad?- Comento ella, observando a Alex y a Clara

- En un sentido perturbador: si, hacen una buena pareja

- Tienes razón- riendo suavemente- y dime, según varios por ahí dicen que permaneciste hasta muy tarde con una chica, la hermana de Dokho

- Ese Alex…! No fue nada, solo hablamos…

- Esa chica es… es un completo misterio- dijo Lucy, mirando hacia el horizonte cosa que no pudo notar Shion por la mascara

- Que quieres decir con eso? – Totalmente intrigado

- Es que anoche… cuando revisabas sus heridas, sentí una esencia alrededor de ella, pero no era normal…- Su voz se tornaba cada vez mas seria

Shion callo por un momento el también la había sentido por un segundo, pero hizo caso omiso a eso, por alguna razón lo hizo

- Bueno hablando de ella, me parece una chica muy dulce claro después de que le rompes toda la coraza que tiene encima- Dijo ella volviendo a su tono usual

- Tienes razón, es muy agradable, divertida y…

- muy bella…- completo ella- a pesar de no mostrar un cuerpo muy esbelto por ahora, tiene un rostro muy hermoso- con un inusual tono

- Oh no! Tu no lucy! Suficiente con alex! Desde anoche no me ha dejado en paz!

- Oh vamos shion! Ella es linda, además yo los vi anoche y te digo tu mirada es muy diferente cuando miras a Clara o a mi

- La miro de la misma manera! Como una amiga! Por Atenea, la de ojos claros, deberías dejar de juntarte con Alex!

- Jajaja oh vamos shion! Necesitas una novia! Y ella es muy linda! El único problema es el "chino", me he dado cuenta que cuando se trata de ella, su actitud cambia.- Mirando la pelea entre Dokho y Mike

- Tienes razón…

- Hey Lucy, vamonos me canse de tener que aguantar a este imbecil- Dijo Clara, frente a ellos, con un Alex inconsciente tirado en piso completamente lleno de barro, rasguños y golpes

- Jajaja vamonos… Oye Shion piensa en lo que te dije…- Dijo Lucy antes de marcharse

Suspiro por un momento, eso era lo malo de tener amigos, siempre buscaban la manera de que tuvieras pareja, de una u otra forma, muy a pesar de que sea contra de tu voluntad. Miro a Alex totalmente derrotado, le dio pena, de todas las mujeres del mundo el tenia que encapricharse en Clara, la aprendiz alemana de Cáncer, cuyo carácter era de los mil diablos, aunque a pesar de todo no entendía como la joven no lo mataba, y mas aun con el rumor de Mike, que Alex había logrado mirar su rostro…

De repente noto una presencia acercándose, era Hana, caminaba hacia ellos con libro en mano. La chica era algo rígida al principio pero cuando la llegabas a conocer era realmente agradable, eso era lo que el pensaba con respecto de ella, era como Lucy decía, cuando logras romper la coraza que tanto ha logrado mantener te dabas cuenta de la verdadera personalidad que ella tenia, aquella que Dokho amaba

Hana caminaba sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que a su alrededor pasaba, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera escucho los gritos de su hermano duramente cortados por el combate o los de Shion y eso que ella pasaba justamente al frente de el, lo único que la hizo reaccionar fue cuando se sintió como era jalada a un extremo, cuando logro mirar que pasaba había sido el lemuriano

- Se podría saber por que hizo eso?- con voz irónica

- Te dirigías al medio de un combate- señalando a el americano y el oriental

- Entonces supongo que debo darte las gracias- su tono de voz se volvió ceremonial, como la primera vez que había hablado con el- Muchas Gracias

- Que lees?

- Leo sobre el señor de los muertos, gobernante del enorme Inframundo: Hades- sus ojos brillaron de extraña manera, pero por la mascara el no lo noto

- "No hables con dulzura de la muerte. Preferiría servir como mercenario a otro antes que ser el señor de los muertos que han perecido " (1)- cito tratando de hacer sonreír a la joven cosa que lo logro, muy a pesar de que el no lo haya visto

- Sabes eres el primero aparte de mi hermano que logra hacerme sonreír…

- Me alegra haberlo logrado, aunque me hubiese gustado verlo…

- Tal vez te parezca extraña, pero siempre estado fascinada, con el rey de los muertos y su mundo subterráneo… a pesar de que es nuestro enemigo como fieles sirvientes de Atenea

- Puede llegar a considerarse traición o blasfemia contra la diosa

- Lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo!

Se levanto con esfuerzo, sentía aun los golpes de la alemana en todo su cuerpo, pero a el no le importaba esa mujer lo traía loco. Miro a su alrededor y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, quizás las predicciones suyas estaban correctas: no muy lejos de el estaba Hana y Shion conversando de lo mas animados, la mirada del carnero no era común….

Observo hacia el combate que se realizaba entre el "chino" y Mike, no podia negar que ambos eran buenos luchadores, pero habia algo en Dokho que lo hacia especial y por ello ganar en muchos de sus combates amistosos, pero no era solo Dokho, el lemuriano también era igual. Por un momento quizo soltar un carcajada, "el chino" no atendia a la pelea, solo esquivaba los golpes mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia su pequeña hermana. Volvio a observar a la pequeña y con paso firme y porte elegante se dirigio hasta ella…

- _Bonjour beauté… - _dijo haciendo una reverencia indicada para una princesa para después besar su mano – Mi nombre es Alexander, compañero de cuarto de este "tipo" que esta aquí- dijo para molestar a Shion

- Mi nombre es Hana…

- Ya deja de molestar alex!

- _Beau nom!-_ ignorando a Shion- Por cierto shion no has visto por donde se fue Clara?

- Si se fue hace un momento con Lucy, por alla- señalando un lugar por el bosque- cuando piensas dejarla tranquila, si sigues asi te matara!

- Oh mi querido Shion… cuando llegues a conseguirte una mujer que te traiga loco, me entenderás… aunque creo que ese momento sera muy pronto- lanzandole una mirada significativa- Bueno mi bella damisela, la dejo a cargo de este monstruo, mientras yo me voy a buscar à mon princesa belle de rêve, con su permiso!-haciendo una maroma antes de retirarse

- Es un chico muy simpático- dijo hana al verlo ir

- Es una molestia!

- Oye te puedo preguntar algo… que quiso decir con eso de que pronto lo entenderas?

- No te puedo decir…- algo sonrojado

- Dime….

El peliverde la miro por un rato parecia una niña pequeña, ya hasta se imaginaba un puchero, quien ser seria capaz de negarle algo?

- Ellos dicen…que yo… bueno.. que …tu y yo… bueno q vamos a hacer pareja!- completamente apenado

- Como? Prefiero ser tragada por Cerberus y andar vagando en el Tartaro antes de eso!

- Oye a poco no te parezco apuesto!- con aires de ofendido

- No!

- Bueno tu tampoco me pareces bonita! Eres fea y una niña!

- Y tu el payaso del santuario!

- Retira lo dicho!

- No!

- Ya veras!

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la niña no podía parar de reír ante "el ataque" inesperado del joven, se movía constantemente lo que se le hacia difícil a el continuar con la labor, asi que trato de que ella cesara sus movimientos bruscos, asi que poco a poco se fue montando inconscientemente encima de su pequeño cuerpo, paralizando las piernas de ella con las suyas, inmovilizándolas. Los golpes de sus manos no le importaban mucho, si sobrevivia a los puños de Dokho, podía sobrevivir a los de la pequeña aunque estos era fuertes, casi de temer….

- Shion suéltame!- entre risas

- No hasta que retires tus palabras

- Nunca!

Siguió con el procedimiento pero esta testaruda no se rendía, comenzó a cansarse, asi que aliviano las cosquillas hasta pararlas dándose cuenta en la posición que estaban, sin esperar mas se levanto a la velocidad de la luz

- no vuelvas a hacer eso shion!- grito ella simulando enfado, sin ser consciente del motivo del por que el chico se habia levantado

- si… claro- completamente rojo

- te sucede algo?

- No nada… bueno olvidemos el asunto ¿si?

- Eh si…- confundida

* * *

Sus ojos azules observaban la escena con visibles celos a traves de una pequeña bola de su cosmo, entendia que aquellos dos jóvenes seria un problema, se fijo en la chica una vez mas, recordo cuando le habia enseñado aquella escena, sonrio para si, sin notar que estaba siendo observado 

- Sabes que a tu tio se molestara cuando se entere de lo que hicistes- dijo un hombre detrás de el

- Padre! Me asustastes

- Hijo, por que lo hicistes?

Volvio su mirada a la imagen, miraba a la pequeña con diversión y nostalgia, sus cabellos dorados se revolvían por el viento, volvio su vista a su padre con una sonrisa

- por que me intriga padre, me intriga

- Pequeño tonto-comento con sonrisa- no te defenderé cuando mi hermano se entere

- Padre no le diras… por favor! Anda papa no le digas, siii?- hizo un puchero como pequeño, su padre sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de su "pequeño" hijo

- Yo no le dire… pero estoy seguro que se enterara por su cuenta, sabes como es el

- Eso significa que estoy perdido u.u… no es justo solo quería conocerla!

- Ven hijo mio, haz descuidado tu trabajo

- Cierto o.o! voy papa n.n… padre será posible que ella venga con nosotros?

- Solo si lo desea

- Se que lo desea.. pero esos dos… estorban

Su voz se torno fría y molesta, su padre lo miro sereno y suspiro por dentro, sabia muy bien que su hijo no era el único y que mas allá de donde se encontraba había alguien que también deseaba que ella volviera… y no solo ella… pero se sabia que por mas que lo deseara las dos no podrían estar junto a el… Fue cuando escucho una tierna melodía, resonaba por todo el lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico, pues el también lo sentía

- _Hermano mío, cada día tu música se vuelve mas triste, como has de sentirte después de haber amado, para luego perderla… es una pena no tenerla mas con nosotros _

* * *

**(1) Alma de Aquiles a Odiseo. Homero, La Odisea. Pasaje en el que Odiseo navega hasta el inframundo y conversa con las sombras. Una de éstas es Aquiles, quien saludado como «bendito en vida, bendito en la muerte», responde que preferiría ser un esclavo a estar muerto.**

**Espero q les haya gustado, el martes o miercoles pongo el prox n.n. Dejen un review, ya sea critica, tomatazo o lo que sea pero dejen ToT XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Bueno primero q nada disculpen por la demora, es que empece las clases y me ocupan a veces la mayoria de tiempo ToT,asi que les dejo aqui el cap! espero que les guste n.n

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8. Un autre côté du miroir**

Camino por el extenso bosque, hasta lograr percibir unas risas y vapor a lo lejos, se acerco con extrema cautela, no quería ser descubierto y se escondió en algunos arbustos para observar quien era originario de aquellos sonidos.

- Segura que no quieres venir?

- Segura… necesito relajarme… uyyy! Ese estupido siempre me estresa!

- Pero vaya que te gusta que te "estrese"- murmuro

- Callate! Lo unico que me faltaba es esto! Tu diciéndome que a mi me gusta ese idiota frances! Lucy no se de quien eres amiga, mia o de ese!

- Yo solo digo… no puedo evitar decir lo que mis ojos ven

- Pues tus ojos están muy equivocados!

- Siii claro eso ni te la crees tu, Clara, sabes bien que jamás se equivocan

Alex abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a ambas chicas en aquellas aguas termales; Lucy ya se encontraba completamente vestida, muy al contrario de Clara que aun seguía en las aguas aunque aun portaba su mascara…

- Bueno me voy Clara, no tardes recuerda la hora!

- si, si, enseguida voy!

Clara vio marchar a Lucy, en verdad no tenía ganas de irse, era tan relajante, se saco su mascara dejando ver su rostro sin estar conciente de que la observaban con cautela, sabia que por esa hora ningún hombre iba a las aguas, todos entrenaban o vigilaban el perímetro del santuario, no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.

El no pudo contener mas su admiración, ella para el era una divinidad carnal, su bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, enviada de los dioses como un castigo, tan bella, tan serena, como no entusiasmarse ante su presencia, como no amarla, tan decaída, tan melancólica… era todo ella en su mente, como no desearla, si inspiraba lujuria, amor, deseo, odio, temor, excitación, rencor…, pues los dioses habían sido generosos con su físico mas no con su destino, por mas que la miraba no encontraba defecto en ella, mas bien mas se encantaba, mas se enamoraba, pues era bien cierto que Alexander postulante a piscis estaba enamorado…, Enamorado de sus pechos redondos divinamente consagrados, de la tersa carne de sus muslos, de la pequeña cintura que poseía, de sus largos cabellos violetas que ahora se encontraban pegados a su cuerpo de blanquecida piel, pero mas que todo de su mirada… mirada violeta abatida, derrotada, acallada, cuanto rezaba a Atenea, la de ojos claros, ser el que devolviera aquella mujer de ojos perdidos la vida que quizás una vez tuvo.

Ella cerró sus ojos y acerco su mano donde se encontraba su ropaje, con cautela, sin hacer mucho ruido, sacando un objeto brillante, era una daga, la cual lanzo sin pensar mucho hacia los arbustos mas cercanos a las aguas.

- Sabes Que la diosa no permite armas…-Dijo el francés saliendo de su escondite con la daga en mano

- Desde hace cuanto estas aquí- sacando una tela de sus ropas que a duras penas cubría

- Lo suficiente para admirarte- acercándose a ella- eres el crucifijo de Afrodita, petit

- Lárgate de aquí

- O si no que?- logrando entrar a las aguas

- O si no juro por….

- No jures en vano, mi bella dama

- Lárgate o te matare!

- Oh petit, con esta es la segunda vez que logro ver tu rostro y aun así no me has dado el golpe de gracia…- frente a frente de ella

- No quiero perder mi fuerza contigo

- .. es que me amas tanto que no eres capaz…. O es que en verdad soy tan insignificante para ti… si es así…

Lo siguiente no supo como reaccionar se vio atrapada en sus brazos y la verdad no le era desagradable, aunque le costara admitirlo… sus piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo no quería moverse, era lo que odiaba que inconscientemente ella admitía que tal vez no le era indiferente al joven

- suel..tame..- murmuro a duras penas

- en verdad es lo que quieres…

No quiso responder… no pudo… se separaron un poco mientras el la miraba a los ojos, se dejo llevar por ellos, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, ella solo opto por cerrar los ojos y esperar el beso que a escondidas ansiaba, el francés solo pudo sonreír satisfecho, mas el beso jamás llego… la dirección de el cambio rozando los labios de ella y subiendo hasta su frente besándola y luego su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído

- Juro por atenea, que si poca cosa te parezco, prometo ganar la armadura de Piscis, logrando ser un caballero de oro para ti y para la diosa y si el día de mi muerte llega deseo morir por ti, protegiéndote, y en tus brazos… moriré feliz pues sabré que para ti fui útil y que tal vez quedare en tu memoria, mi niña linda, por ti soy capaz de cruzar el inframundo o incluso enfrentarme al Padre Zeus, el que amontona la nubes, en persona, mas solo espero que yo sea algo en tu vida… Viviré para ti y por ti, lo prometo pequeña- La soltó y se marcho del lugar sin dar vuelta atrás

Estaba completamente paralizada, aun sus piernas temblaban, trato de caminar mas solo consiguió caerse en el agua, lo que había sucedido la había impactado de sobremanera; quiso levantarse pero sus extremidades no respondían logrando una vez mas caer

- Maldición Alexander!

Se sintió vulnerable, odiaba sentirse así, pero aquel suceso la había impactado, quien se esperaría tal acción de el, pero lo que mas le molesto fue que ella habia accedido tan rápido a los encantos del francés

* * *

Volteo a ver los bosques donde había dejado a Clara, sonrió a sus adentro pues ya había visto a Alexander observándolas, tenia el presentimiento que tarde o temprano ellos dos tendrían algo y sus presentimientos nunca fallaban… 

Mientras más avanzaba mas sentía la presencia de varios hombres siguiéndola, no era sorpresa que quisieran atacarla, ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo intentaban, pero siempre Clara y ella, salían victoriosa pero parecía que ellos no entendían eso

Camino normal aparentando no estar enterada, quería primero saber cuantos era, pues del motivo ya era consciente…

-" 4 atrás, 1 en cada lado y otro adelante .."- pensó mirando a su alrededor, era tan idiotas que ni siquiera sabían ocultar su presencia- Salgan inmediatamente! Si quieren atacar háganlo como hombres!

Los cuatro de atrás salieron primeros, algunos armados de palos, dagas.., y otros simplemente venia con la idea de atacarla con sus puños, que ilusos eran; corrían velozmente, pero no para la chica que siendo aprendiz para una armadura de oro, no parecía impresionar la velocidad de un guardia del Santuario, en ese mismo momento salieron los tres restantes, era un grupo grande, después de todo no querían cometer fallos

- Idiotas.. no aprenden!- murmuro la amazona lo que causo mas enojo en ellos

- Cállate mujer

Todos corrían hacia ella, que no parecía inmutarse, no tenia por que, cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarla, salieron disparados, algunos inconcientes y otros muertos, por el simple arder del cosmo de la joven, pues ni se movio, ni se esforzó, solo se hizo notar con un poco de su energía.

- Inútiles! Pensaron q unos simples guardias me derrotarían - pero en ese momento sintio la leve presencia de alguien aunque era demasiado tarde

Un octavo hombre, salio de las sombras y golpeo a la chica haciendo que la mascara cayera al piso, aunque ella seguía de pie pero en su boca un hilillo de sangre surgía

- y pretendes ser santo de Oro mujer!

- Señor Miguel!- Murmuraron los guardias que aun estaban vivos

Miguel, el mas fuerte del grupo, entrenado para ser caballero de plata pero por aquella mente tan cerrada fue descartado por la misma Atenea y fue relevado al cargo como guardián, para estrés del hombre, era por ello que odiaba cualquier mujer que se presentara para poseer un cargo mas que el; El hombre sonrió satisfecho de haberla golpeado, parecía disfrutarlo de sobremanera

Lucy no alzo su rostro y sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos, una sonrisa se asomo en su labios, se puso firme dispuesta para atacar, Miguel al notar esto también se coloco en posición de batalla y corrió hacia ella para golpearla hasta matarla, pero antes de siquiera pensar en lograr su cometido cayo muerto, la chica alzo la mirada sorprendida ella no había atacado fue cuando vio quien era el causante de aquella muerte.

El joven la miro, jamás imagino ser capaz de deleitarse con semejante belleza convertida en mujer, le parecía divina caída de los cielos, de mirada inocente de color azul, que penetraba y profundizaba de tal manera y que lograba ver mas de lo que el ojo común de por si ya veía, el viento se asomo y meció los cabellos verdes de ella, parecía un ángel y se reprendió así mismo por mirarla, por alabarla, el un hombre cuya alma no poseía, un demonio del Santuario. Como osaba mirarla de tal manera tan impura, tan impropia de aquella criatura!

- Gracias

No pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su voz, como una niña le pareció, bendito el hombre que sea merecedor de aquella mujer!. Fue cuando reacciono, ella era una amazona y sin mascara se encontraba frente a el, desvió la mirada rápidamente pero ya estaba hecho

- No tiene por que hacerlo, después de todo ya has visto mi rostro. Además si no decimos nada no hay por que pelear- sonrió

La miro confuso, era la primera mujer amazona que veía tan indiferente a aquellas normas y leyes, agradeció al cielo que así fuera, pues no deseaba matarla.

- Mi nombre es Lucy… peleare por Virgo

- soy Héctor… postulante a Escorpio

Ella lo observo, era sin duda un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños largos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes parecían vacíos, mientras su piel morena contrastaba con su figura perfecta; le parecía, tan trágico pues ella veía en el, lo que ningún otro ser jamás habría podido ver; volvió a sonreírle, era tan curioso como su alma se extrañaba cuando ella lo hacia

- bueno Héctor fue un placer conocerte- tomando su mascara- pero me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte

Y salio corriendo, lejos de ahí, lejos de el… y sin esperar mas comenzó a sentir deseos de tenerla, de quererla, aunque sea un momento pero sabia que por mas que lo deseara era simplemente un sacrilegio

* * *

Las olas se abatían con furia en el intenso mar, al igual que el cielo que parecía estar de igual humor que las aguas. El barco se movía violentamente a causa del tiempo. El viento golpeaba aquella mascara de plata con fuerza, mientras las gotas de agua caían con delicadeza de "sus ojos", parecía llorar, solo parecía… 

Fuerte, impenetrable, vacía, que bestia tan hermosa sin alma, sin corazón, el agua se regocijaba y temblaba a su presencia, se dedico a detallarla, todo quien la viera pensaría que es por dolor que se encontraba en tal estado, bañada en la lluvia, con la muerte de su pequeña hermana encima

- Poseidón no esta de un buen humor, tal vez no le es de su agrado nuestro viaje

- Entonces rezaremos a Anfitrite para que logre calmarlo- Respondió la mujer con voz fria temple

- Lo lamento…- dijo el, bajando su negra mirada

- que lamentas Kai de Heracles?

- Lo sabes…

- Ya veo… La muerte de la amazona del Fénix, fue una baja mas para el santuario, fue su culpa que haya muerto, si hubiese sido fuerte de en verdad jamás hubiese caído a manos de aquellos hombre… me parece ilógico que te lamentes por la muerte de Yura

- Era tu hermana, Mirth

- lo has dicho, era.. Su debilidad la hizo perecer.. No hay nada que lamentar

Suspiro cansado, no valía la pena discutir, sabía que la amazona no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, era tan fría, muchas veces dudaba que en si en verdad la mujer era de origen humano, pero recordaba que en ella se encontraba aquel único sentimiento que lo hacia reaccionar, aquel sentimiento solo para el consejero del patriarca..

- Sera mejor que entres.- Murmuro el, antes de marcharte

Mirth se marcho de la cubierta para su camarote, entro en la pequeña habitación y se dispuso a quitarse cada prenda de su vestimenta, todas mojadas por la lluvia y las olas, se tiro en cama desnuda sintiendo el aire rozar su piel descubierta y húmeda, se quito su mascara y comenzó a observarla, pensando en el, solo en el… Pues su hermana fallecida ya no ocupaba más sus pensamientos

Dimitri, nacido en tierras rusas, se convirtió en el mas joven de los caballeros dorados de su generación, pero a pesar de su edad en aquel entonces, su fuerza jamás se puso en duda, ni siquiera entre la elite de oro… un Joven pensador de fuerza increíble…

Fue en aquella batalla en que su vida tomo un giro diferente, Poseidón dios de los mares, eterno rival de Atenea, afanado por la gloria inicio la cruel guerra por la Tierra, donde los caballeros de los 12 signos zodiacales fueron la primera línea de batalla… mas llevaban las de perder

Agotados, en sus últimos respiros tomaron una decisión por la cual hasta el santuario se estremeció: en un intento desesperado de victoria los doce mas fuertes se sacrificarían con honor en busca de la muerte de Poseidón y así lo hicieron. Ese día la tierra lloro por ellos….

Explotaron su cosmo al máximo llevando su vida, su cuerpo y su alma al vació, pero que mayor dolor para Sagitario, pues al despertar de tal suicidio, aun se encontrara vivo, pues aquel que sugirió aquella masacre de los de la elite seguía vivo y sus compañeros no.. Aquel que debía morir, vivió

Sus hermanos, sus compañeros muertos… No aguanto tal agonía y a pesar de las protestas del Patriarca renuncio a su armadura, a su templo, a ser un caballero muy a pesar de que vivía para ello.

Fue ahí cuando la vio, que Zeus sea alabado por tal maravilla! Mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tentaba a probar la sabiduría de su boca, que hombre no se enamoraría de tal mujer! Hasta ella lo sabia y fue en aquel momento cuando el mundo dio por enterado que Dimitri no solo la veneraba… si no que la amaba con devoción, el ruso estaba enamorado de la virgen Atenea! Y fue por eso que vocero del Patriarca se convirtió

Pequeño corazón roto! De que sirve amar si no eres correspondido!... Ella entendía su pena, su dolor, pues ella lo sentía por el y para el! Desde que caballero se había vuelto hasta el dia de mañana en que su vida se extinguiera… era por ello que la perecida amazona del Fénix odiaba al ruso pues el despertaba sentimientos a su hermana que nunca en su vida había podido lograr…

* * *

**Ahi esta! espero que de verdad que les haya gustado n.n! asi que por fa dejen un review n.n! no sean malos!**


End file.
